Paladin
by ronnambi
Summary: Starts in CoD 4 MW, then begins in 2174 on Omega. Nothing is going to be easy for our hero. But then again, Who Dares Wins. SI
1. Chapter 1

**No I am not abandoning any of my stories, but sometimes I get side-swiped by inspiration and then I have to jot it down. Problem is, everyone thinks I am just jotting down ideas, but I actually work out an entire framework of a story before setting pen to paper. My only issue in my other two stories is that my heroes are OP (Commanding an entire military in _Ghosts Of The Past_ and being a supersoldier in _Intergalactic Effect_ ) Also this one will be my first SI.**

* * *

 ** _Paladin_**

 _Chapter I_

I locked the door of my flat and set off down the stairs for my jog. It was pouring cats and dogs outside the building. Intermittently, the entire floor was lit up thanks to lightning.

 _Finally the monsoon has come_ , I think to myself. Summer in Mumbai is no joke. Add in the pollution and air conditioning becomes a necessity. Though waking up for a jog at 04:00 am tends to make it easy for me to go for my exercise routine.

Wake up at 03:30 am, brush, shave, get into my running rig, plug in my phone's earphones, start my favourite rock song and set off at an easy lope for a ten kilometer run. Reach milk stall near home before milkman, complete calisthenics, buy milk, walk home. Make breakfast, have bath and go to work.

Should have known that today would be an unusual day.

While I jogged through the rain, my mind kept wandering to the Mass Effect 3 walkthroughs I had watched the last night. I never worked up the energy to actually play the games but I still found the series fascinating. I had an interest in astronomy since I was a child and hoped I would be able to meet extraterrestrials, _friendly ones_ , in my life time. Not things like xenomorphs, Flood, zergs et al.

But I was realistic enough to know that wouldn't happen in the next 10000 years. The simple reason? It is completely impossible for matter to retain information when it travels at speeds in excess of the speed of light.

These thoughts kept going through my head and I completely missed the lightning bolt that blasted down on the road in front of me. The blast tore at me and I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

I woke up suddenly on a cold floor, and heard a shrill sound, like an alarm. My eyes slowly open to crashing, tortured metal and try to get my body vertical. A hand grabs me and pulls me up and I am greeted by a familiar moustachioed face.

"Big Bird, this is Bravo-Six, we're on our way out. On your feet soldier!We are leaving!" said Price and he turned around and he, Gaz and Griffin turn to run. I pound after them. After much running on crazily tilting walkways, shouting and rain swept decks, we ran upto the Chinook and jumped into the cargo bay. Or in my case, jumped, nearly tripped over my feet and had to have my sorry arse being pulled in by Price. I nod my head in thanks and look back at the freighter carrying the nuke go down under the waves.

"Quite the sight isn't it?" a voice comments behind me. I nod, knowing what's going to happen in the days to come. Should I change things or shouldn't I? And why the hell am I here? And how did I land up here?

"You alright son?" Price asks me. He looked at me with concern.

"Just thinking about the mission sir" I surprise,surprise, my voice isn't a nice Scottish burr. To my untrained ear, it sounds like a South Londoner's the hell I know that, I don't know.

"Oh really? Care to share?" he replied, a little bit of sarcasm making it's way into his tone. I ignore the sarcasm.

"Sir, we did manage to, inadvertently, deep-six a nuclear device. So, what's stopped them from having already sent one over. _And_ the cargo manifest in that container is in Arabic. So what is a Croatian freighter doing with cargo, from the Ultranationalists, being sent to someone who speaks Arabic? Do they have friends over there or something?" I say, hoping he gets the hint. One eyebrow of his is doing a good impression of adding volume to his hairline. He abruptly gets up.

"Gaz, set up a comlink with Baseplate. Get him to get the Yanks to start looking for radiological anomalies in and around the target area" Price ordered Gaz, who gave a sharp nod of acknowledgement. But I wasn't finished yet.

"Captain Price, sir!" I say and he turns to look at me.

"Al-Assad won't sit tamely when the Yanks hit him. He'll cut and run. And whoo do you think he'll run to?" I ask him

He nods at that,"Hopefully you're wrong Paladin" he comments. Honestly, I'm glad my mask was down to hide my shit-eating grin on hearing my codename.

 _Sorry about that McTavish_ , I think to myself.

* * *

After having dropped of my gear at the Quarter Master, I return to my bunk in the barracks, where I find a package waiting for me. I pick it up and open the envelope attached to it. It bore a London postmark. I opened the letter folded inside. It read:

 _Don't muck things up._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Doctor_

I open the package and plopped it on my bed. And got the shock of my life.

The package was a computer game.

 _Mass Effect Director's Cut_.

I couldn't stop the gulp I took.

 _Ooooooohhhhh shhhhhiiiiitttttt!_

* * *

 **Hope y'all enjoyed it!**

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_XRaiderV1: I aim to please mate._**

 ** _Paladin_**

 _Chapter II_

I think it would be quite sufficient here if I decide to cut a long story short.

We, or rather Price, managed to persuade the Yanks to search Al-Assad's fiefdom for any anomalous nuclear readings. And they found it. Intelligence informed us that a NEST team was able to disable the device before it could be utilised, saving some 200,000 lives, American and civilian. We then tracked down Al-Assad to a safehouse in Azerbaijan thanks to our new Russian friend, Nikolai. After capturing Al-Assad, we get info. to Imran and Viktor Zakhaev's movements. Through another set of well-worded hints, we set up two seperate ambushes for the father-son duo, eliminating them both. Because of this, the Ultranationalists lost steam in their civil war against the Loyalist Russians.

But, only I knew that things were going to get worse.

Makarov, despite my best attempts could not be traced. I knew that, under his leadership, the Ultranationalists would be back, more dangerous than ever.

My fears were proved right, as three years later, through the help of a huge groundswell of support, the Ultranationalists stormed to power into the Kremlin, under the leadership of President Vorshensky. Following which, the Airport massacre occured, resulting in a death toll of 579 Russian and other nationalities civilians, with 264 dead Russian security personnel. There were no wounded. Makarov and his cronies systematically gunned down everyone in the airport. They planted evidence it was a CIA sanctioned-op. Meanwhile, an Oscar class submarine bombarded London.

With both sides baying for blood, it took only one spark to set it off.

The Russian invasion of America was that spark.

 _And thus began World War 3_

* * *

 **Please Read and Review!**

 **Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_XRaiderV1: I aim to please mate._**

 ** _TheRealRanger: Trying to become a bit more consistent as a writer. That's why the frequent updates._**

* * *

 ** _Paladin_**

 _Chapter III_

 _I remember falling down a church tower..._

 _I remember my best friend trying to pick me up and me pushing him away, telling him to flee..._

 _I remember firing my rifle in hands going cold, as I screamed in defiance to my enemies..._

"I really don't think it is advisable for you to keep lying down there" a cheery, male, _British_ voice informs me.

"Hello Doctor" I reply as I get up from the floor and whatever puddle I was lying in. Judging by it's smell, I don't want to know it's provenance. I notice the red and yellow lighting and take a guess as to where we are.

"Omega?" I ask him. He just nods in reply and motions to me to follow him. I take stock of my gear and notice I am still in my combat rig, armed with my RSASS, USP.45, fixed bladed combat knife and my stash of handy bangers. I catch up and walk alongside him, keeping my head on a discrete swivel as I take in the humans, turians, asari, salarians, krogan and vorcha who seem to populate this place.

"Correct" he responds as we enter a familiar club,nodding his head at the bouncer, who acknowledges it with a nod in reply. I feel the familiar bass thump of Afterlife wash over me.

"So what are we doing here?" I ask him. He raises an eyebrow at me.

"What? No recriminations, no anger at having kidnapped you and thrown you into two different lives in the space of three years?" he asked, a slight humour colouring his voice. I just shake my head.

"No" I reply, short and to the point. Truth is, I miss my family, my dogs, my friends. But that lightning bolt would have left me as charred cinders. So, no point dwelling in the past.

The Doctor looks at me pointedly and sighs "You need to start making friends in this galaxy. This is the best place"

"Aria?" I ask. He shook his head.

"No, him" he said pointing to his right. I follow it to see a grizzled old merc, in ratty yellow armour, and old-ass rifle and a loopy scar on his face with a fake eye.

"Massani?" I ask as I turn around. But The Doctor had already vanished, leaving behind a datapad.

 _This should help you out._

 _Your account has: 500,000,000 credits_

 _You have purchased: UT-45S Kodiak (currently in Docking Bay-23)_

 _You have purchased:Synthetic Insights Diamond Dogs Omnitool_

 _You have received:_ _Mass Effect Field Theory_

 _You have received: A Guide On Modern Warfare._

 _You have received: A Guide on Interspecies Relationships_

 _You have received: Prothean Studies_

 _Vido Santiago is currently operating out of a mansion in Bekenstein (co-ordinates, map and building plans, guard details and compound activity uploaded)_

 _Good luck,_

 _The Doctor._

I pocket the datapad, and walk over to Massani.

"Whaddya want kid?" asked Zaeed in his characteristic growl. I smirk.

"Mr. Massani, I have a business proposition for you" I say as I upload the intel packet onto his omnitool from my datapad. His eyes light up, his face twisting into a snarl.

" _Vido_ " he growls. He then looks at me in distrust "What do you want me to do?"

I give a lopsided smile at that as I reply.

"Kill him"

* * *

 **R &R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_XRaiderV1: Thanks mate._**

 ** _HK Target Shooter: I use it as a plot device, build up anticipation._**

* * *

 ** _Paladin_**

 _Chapter IV_

 _Over Bekenstein_

 _24/04/2174_

 _02:45 A.M. (Local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: Overcast, 2 knot wind from south-west of drop zone._

"Do you need me to run through the plan again?" I ask Zaeed as I tighten the straps of my armour and ensure my primary and reserve 'chutes are secure, along with the rest of my equipment.

"Don't need to" he replies as he looks over the floor plans, reviewing the assault plan into the target compound. We are both carrying suppressed weapons for this op. Our armour is painted a pitch black, our helmets completely non-reflective. I nod in reply and go and check on the autopilot of our shuttle. Our estimated time of arrival over Santiago's property was in 5 minutes to H-hour. I do one last equipment check and the two of us stand up and check each others equipment. As programmed, the VI opened the hatch door at precisely 2 minutes to H-hour. My HUD clock began to run immediately. At 30 seconds we nodded to each other and I took the lead.

 _10._ I tense up in anticipation, grabbing hold of the edges of the door.

 _9._

 _8._

 _7._

 _6._

 _5._

 _4._

 _3._

 _2._

 _1._

 _0._ I throw myself out of the shuttle

I

* * *

 _Afterlife, Omega_

 _14/04/2174_

 _22:05 A.M. (Local time)_

 _"I don't get it kid. You want me to take out Vido Santiago in his fortress in Bekenstein. And you want to pay me for it. Especially when I would do it for free" Zaeed Massani asks me incredulously after hearing out my plan._

 _I raise an eyebrow at that and reply "I think you misunderstand me Mr. Massani. I am paying you to take out an extremely dangerous mercenary leader as an example, being paid for generously by my organisation. And I will be taking part in the assault with you"_

 _"Oh yeah? And may I know the name of the organisation?" he shot back. I knew he would get suspicious if I didn't give it to him, but there was no organisation backing me up, which I couldn't reveal to him._

 _"For now, that's classified. As for when you will learn their name, if you are amenable to a contract with us, we're hiring. Specialists, wet work, black ops. Stuff that doesn't get advertised, but is necessary" I reply._

 _"Oh yeah? And what's stopping you from putting a bullet in me when it's all over?" he shoots back._

 _"Really Mr. Massani, you know that's bad for business. My employer's don't believe in throwing away a good asset such as you away. I think a starting fee of 200,000 credits sounds good yes? With an additional 200,000 credits for mission completion" I reply, and with my datapad, send 200,000 credits into his account. I continue._

 _"Meet me at docking bay 23 in the next hour" I tell him and get up to walk away._

 _"Wait" he calls out. I stop and look at him, waiting for him to say something. He seemed to be struggling with his words._

 _"What's stopping me from taking your 200,000 credits and walking away?" he asked me. I shrug._

 _"Call it a leap of faith, but I am very sure you would like to get Santiago" I say and walk away from him._

 _I walk out of Afterlife and make my way to docking bay 23. I don't know why, but somehow everyone keeps their distance from me. I think it's my smell from whatever I lay in when I woke up in Omega._

 _I come to the docks and made my way to No. 23. I walk up to see a pitch black Kodiak resting in the cradle when I hear a snuffling sound behind me. I whip out my pistol as I pivot around to shoot whoever it was behind me. But there was no one. I look down and see a small, white with grey stripes varren pup sniffing my ankles. It then looks at me with a hopeful and appealing expression. I sigh to myself for being such a softie._

 _Zaeed's gunna laugh his guddamned arse off._

* * *

 _Over Bekenstein_

 _24/04/2174_

 _02:45 A.M. (Local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: Overcast, 2 knot wind from south-west of drop zone._

I oriented my body to generate maximum drag as I free fell down from 40,000 feet. I kept a track of my altimeter as I fell, keeping a track of what altitude I should open my 'chute.

30,000 feet.

20,000 feet.

10,000 feet.

5,000 feet.

PULL!

My parachute opens and I set about orienting myself to the first of 3 waypoints to infiltrate into Santiago's property. I look back and check that Zaeed is right behind me. I gesture an 'okay' signal to him, to which he responds. I point to my ears, tapping my helmet. He nods in reply and I hear his scratchy voice come over the commlink.

"How long till target?" he asks me. I check my HUD.

"ETA to target, 3 minutes. Waypoint one coming up in three, two, one now" I say and pull the paddles of my 'chute to make me move to my left. We drift silently to waypoint two, the 2 knot wind giving us a little extra lift and thrust. I turn the 'chute to head to my right as we clear the 12-foot, electrified boundary wall of the compound. We quickly glide up onto the flat roof of the three storey mansion. We land quietly, just a scuff of boots to mark that we were there. The guard facing away didn't realise that we were even there.

"He's mine" I say as I creep up to him, my knife and pistol unholstered. I am only half a meter away from him when I shoot him in the head. I quickly grab him and ease him down. I whisper into my radio.

"Tango down"

I then walk up to where Zaeed is setting up two ropes. I grab one, and with a nod, we both rappel down. We arrive at a locked window and I look at Zaeed. He sets up a small strip of plastique on the locking mechanism and activates the detonator. With a sound similar to a splintering tooth pick, the mechanism is defeated and we open the window and sneak into the house proper.

"I'll take point" I tell Zaeed, who just nods in reply. We walk quietly,each step methodical and controlled.

Throttle on, throttle off.

We sneak past a small contingent of guards, 10 troopers, 3 heavies with one Centurion in charge, all lounging about in the ground floor. I motion to Zaeed to cover me as I quietly sneak down and lay a booby trap with something called X-12 PE. I remember Zaeed's face lighting up like a kid on Christmas. His grin became even more pronounced when I embed it with ball bearings and a proximity sensor, a primary and secondary detonator, and place it in a can. I set up the booby trap to a corner of the stairs, focusing it's blast down and along the stairs.

Suddenly, I feel a barrel press against my head. Just as suddenly, it vainishes and I turn around to grab the dead Blue Suns before he lands on the ground, and gently lower him to the ground. I notice its a Batarian.

"Thanks" I whisper into my comms.

"Somebody needs to watch your guddamned arse" Zaeed gruffly replies.

I make my way to where he is and then we continue on our way to wherever Santiago is. Intel specifically said that he would be on the third floor. Every door we pass, we check through the gaps to locate Santiago. What we find is an interesting thing.

"That's his entire guddamned inner circle" Zaeed mutters as we walk up to the last door. When Zaeed mentioned that he knew who they were, I decided to booby trap their doors. Just to be safe.

"And behind door number 20, we have...jackpot" I whisper as I see Santiago, with two Batarians. Judging by the way they held themselves, I knew they were SIU. They were looking at a pile of datapads and were conferring with each other in low voices.

I tag Vido and the leftmost Batarian for Zaeed. I tag the one on the right and the bodyguard on the couch. I nod to Zaeed and count down with my fingers as he readies a flashbang.

3.

2.

1.

I clench my fist and kick the door at the handle, caving it in. Zaeed tossed the flashbang in and we both duck behind the door frame and wait for it to detonate. Then we charge in and shoot up our targets.

"Grab the intel, I'll police the bodies" I say and rush to the dead bodies. My helmet cam snaps up pics of their faces as I rummage through their pockets, grabbing everything I could. I even snap off their dog tags.

Meanwhile behind us multiple explosions and cries of the wounded and injured are heard. We quickly set up our ropes and smash our way through a window. We then rush to one of the parked sky cars and get in and drive off into the sky.

"Be ready to ditch the car when we are five kilometers out from the docks I say.

Zaeed just grunts and says "Glad I kept the reserve then"

I reply sardonically," Why do you think you are carrying it?"

For once Zaeed looked gobsmacked. I stifle my smile and concentrate on driving.

* * *

 _Bekenstein_

 _24/04/2174_

 _05:20 A.M. (Local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: Overcast, cloudy with light drizzle_

We had managed to land away from the spaceport and ditched our 'chutes. Then we calmly sauntered into the docks looking like a pair of mercs on our way back from the bar. We staggered onto the shuttle, Zaeed plopping down on the couch, while I key the autopilot and set course for Illium.

"You okay back there Zaeed?" I ask as I step back into the hold. He's staring into his helmet's visor, looking for answers in it.

"You mentioned something about a contract?" he asked me. I couldn't stop the grin from breaking out on my face. My datapad began to flash with an incoming message. I open it and read it.

 _Meet me in The Flux on The Citadel_

 _The Doctor_.

I type out a quick, concise reply and I look up at Zaeed.

"My boss will meet with us on the Citadel, you can go over the contract with him. And oh, before I forget, your balance 200,000 credits" I say, sending him his credits and then turning back to the cockpit.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Paladin_**

 _Chapter V_

 _Priority: Elysium_

 _The Flux, The Citadel_

 _27/04/2174_

 _03:00 P.M. (Local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

Zaeed and I enter The Flux, dressed in comfortable civvies. We keep our pistols and omni-tools handy for unforseen circumstances. I look around and find the Doctor sitting at a corner table with a grey-haired gentleman, dressed in a brown trench coat thrown over a dark grey suit-pant-tie combo with an eye patch over his left eye. I know who it is immediately on seeing him.

As we walk to them I nearly bump into a couple of Alliance soldiers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I apologise. The man is good six-feet tall, with a buzz-cut, tanned skin and sky-blue eyes. The woman is a ginger in an asymmetrical bob-cut with forest green eyes and a cute sprinkling of freckles. They just give me an apologetic smile in reply as I continue on my way.

"Sir'' I say as I politely nod to The Doctor and Naked Snake. They both reply with a nod of their own.

We get seated and a waitress comes to take our orders. Zaeed only raises an eyebrow at my request for orange juice (my secret vice) but refrains from commenting, while Snake has an amused smirk playing along his lips.

When the waitress departed, Zaeed fixes the two opposite us with a one eyed stare.

"So who's the boss here?" he asked gruffly.

"That would be me. John Hendley. And your reputation preceeds you Mr. Massani" said Snake in response. I guess the Doctor decided my idea was a good one.

"Alright, what's the name of this guddamned organisation that you all want me to sign up for?" he asked looking at Snake. I cough to attract his attention to me.

"Mr. Massani. What do you know about The Campus?"

* * *

 _Illirya Spaceport Dock 2, Elysium_

 _02/02/2176_

 _01:45 P.M. (Local time)_

 _Local met. forecast:Clear, temprature 28-34°C, humidity 45%_

For all it's mountainous retreats, Elysium's spaceport, which is right next to one of it's oceans, is hot and humid. The sweat sticks to my brow as I wheel my trolley of luggage out of the Arrivals terminal. I spot my contact, a dark-skinned man in his late thirties dressed in a plaid shirt, denims and shades. My shades immediately recognise him against our database's biometrics, but I still ask him the challenge question.

"The weather this time of the year is always warm" I say.

"The weather forecast does say it will rain" he says in reply. The correct micro-sensors in my palm match his palm print against the one's in our database. I nod and smile at my friend.

"Butler, my friend. How are you?" I ask as I wheel my trolley to his sky car. We start loading up the car with my luggage as he replies.

"Been well"

We get into the skycar. As Butler begins piloting the skycar, he starts giving me the run-down of the entire area.

"Everyone is set up in safe houses all across Illiriya. Best part of Elysium,no one bats an eye to see a krogan walking down Main Street, running a food stall selling Thai cuisine" he comments. I couldn't help chuckling at that. Gatalog Yvarn had an interesting idea for guy lived to cook. He had impressed his asari bondmate through his cooking skills. Though considering that they had four kids already, I think that his cooking skills are only part of his charm. I knew that Butler had set up a solid cover as a security guard in Illirya's spaceport. And in five days time, the Blitz would happen.

"I brought the exo-suits for this op, we're going to need them. I trust our defences have been set up?" I ask Butler. He nods in confirmation.

"Major approach routes have been mined, auto-turrets have been set up with clear sightlines and concealed. The IFFs have been upgraded to engage only those who are in merc armour. The UCAVs have been deployed and will move in to engage the beachhead the minute those merc bastards touch the ground. Our triple-A railguns and SAM turrets have been set up to take out any gunship that tries to cross the red line we marked on the map. Our mini-MACs have also been set up and concealed in the mountains. Our UCGVs are ready to deploy on your word" he says, his smirk firmly in place. I couldn't stop the smirk on my face as I gently admonish him.

"Our primary target is Hailat. Once he's down, its open season" I reply as I relax into the seat, closing my eyes.

"Yes boss" my team-1 lead responded before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Peak 10, Elysian Heights, Elysium_

 _07/02/2176_

 _03:45 A.M. (Local time)_

 _Local met. forecast:Clear, temprature 18-24°C, humidity 25%_

"All teams, this is Paladin. Report in" I say into my radio set as I sat in the OP on Peak 10,gazing into the datapad providing me a live stream on the battlefield via a stealth pod we had set up, next to our sniper, Aenia T'Vale. It was strange to see an asari sniper, but I guess it takes all sorts to make a galaxy. I had specially got her an M-7 Cobra rail rifle for this op. She has a thing for big guns. Considering Yvarn is her bondmate, there's no arguing with her fascination.

"Team-1 Lead, in position along the northern road to Illirya. We have good concealment and sightlines" Butler responds.

"Team-2 Lead, we are approaching the A-21 to Illirya. Will be set up in the next 5 mikes" Sidonis replied.

"Team-3, we have all UCAV and UCGV ready to deploy per your discretion" comes the voice of Mishek, our resident salarian techie.

"With constrained excitment: Team-4 in position. All automated defences and mines ready to activate at your orders" comes the voice of my Elcor team leader Vehot.

"All teams, standby. _Achilles_ , how copy over?" I ask into my comm. link with our stealth frigate _Achilles_. Her Batarian captain immediately replies.

"Paladin, this is _Achilles_. Ready for fire mission" comes the voice of Bjorg.

"Alright teams, we go on Hawkeye's shot. Once Hailat is down, it's open season" I say. I switch my comm. off and tilt my head back, resting, waiting for the coming storm.

And it would arrive by 07:00 A.M. local time.

* * *

 **I split Elysium into two parts, so that there is a sufficient build up to the coming battle.**

 **R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Paladin_**

 _Chapter VI_

 _Priority: Elysium_

 _Peak 10, Elysian Heights, Elysium_

 _07/02/2176_

 _06:50 A.M. (Local time)_

 _Local met. forecast:Clear, temprature 20-24°C, humidity 25%_

 _"_ All teams this is Paladin. Standby for hard contact" I inform my teams as the first pirate transports break atmo. and head to the Illiriyan Port. Suddenly, the lead pirate ship fired one single rocket from it's deck.

The rocket detonated in a mushroom cloud over the docks.

" _HIT THE DECK!"_ yelled Grundan Krul, my fire team's heavy weapons expert as he grabbed and tossed Aenia aside and covered her with his own body. The rest of my team, Erash, Monteague, Mierin, Melenis, Ripper, Sensat, Vortash, Weaver and my pet varren Romulus all hit the ground. I ducked behind the weapon's crate as the shock wave passed over our position. My rad reader app on my omni tool showed that the blast was consistent with a nuclear device, 20 kilotons yield.

I ran a quick diagnostic on my exo and found that, other than my active camo and my satlink, everything else was working fine. So now my link to my eyes in the sky was gone.

"Knight team report" I check in with my team, thankful that our secondary and short range comm. systems were working.

"Knight-2, all systems green" came the growling voice of Krul.

"Knight-3, my exo's jump systems are offline" responded Melenis, our biotics expert and ex-asari commando.

"Knight-4, active camo deactivated" replied Erash, our Batarian tech expert, ex-SIU and mercenary.

"Knight-5, all systems functional" replied Monteague, my team's DM and former C-Sec HAT.

"Knight-6, all green" came the rapid fire of our ex-STG explosives expert, Sensat.

"Knight-7, ready to go" came Ripper's voice, our team's engineer, ex-Bloodpack, Vorcha. (Yes, I had the same reaction. He's the exception that proves the rule though)

"Knight-8, primary and secondary comms. are down" came Weaver's voice, ex-C-Sec.

"Knight-9, exo non functional. I don't think I can keep up with you guys" replied Miern, my squad's tech specialist and sniper, Turian, former Blackwatch.

"Knight-10, all green" came the voice of Vortash, Batarian infiltrator, ex-SIU scout-sniper.

Romulus gave a happy growl for a reply. I made my decisions fast.

"2 and 9 stay with Hawkeye. 9, try getting that satlink working. 2, cover 'em. Everyone else on me. Teams 1 through 4, how copy?" I ask, hoping that everyone's secondary comms. were working.

"Team 1, all green" came Butler's voice.

"Team 2, we lost our automated turrets. Working on getting them back online" came Sidonis's calm, even voice.

"Team 3, we lost half our UCAV force. Rest had their weapon system's fried. UCGVs are all functional" came Mishek's voice.

"With concern and anger: Team 4, all automated defences are down. With careful optimism: We have begun repairs" came Verhot's monotone.

"Alright team leads, change of plans. 1 and 2 will retain positions at choke points. 3 will utilise all functional UCAVs to provide intelligence on the battlefield and the UCGVs in hit-and-run ops behind the enemy line. You will work in conjunction with Knight-9 when we get satlink and comms. with _Achilles_ working"as I say this, one of the pirate ships, an old Alliance _Redoutable_ -class destroyer, opens fire on the city proper, while the remaining ships start deploying gunships and dropships. I continue my briefing "4, get the mini-MACs functional. The destroyer is your top priority. Any questions?" I ask.

After getting confirmations, I nod at my team and together, we rapple down the mountain and head to the Kodiak we were going to use to vanish in, but now would use it to get to grips with the enemy.

* * *

 _ **Lieutenant Amanda Julien Shepard's POV:**_

This was turning into a lousy day.

First, my mom's ship, the _Agnicourt_ , was delayed.

Second, my idiot twin brother hadn't even bothered to message me that he would not be able to make it to our family time. And my sister was off doing something deniable, probably in Batarian space.

Thirdly, pirates were attacking in strength.

Fourthly, they frigging _nuked_ the Illiriyan docks.

And lastly, I was pinned down behind cover by a turret with a human-turian couple who were easily as old as my mum. Gotta admire them though, they were fully armoured and armed. Compared to them, I was armed with a Paladin pistol and dressed in my Huggy Bear jammies and fluffy bunny slippers.

(Hey, you. Yeah, you in the back. Don't diss the jammies. A lot of guys like me in it. Though they are talking in higher registers later)

The turian woman, Tarxellias or Tara to her friends, was armed with a sniper rifle. Her husband, Rahul, was armed with a shotgun and had biotics glowing around his fists.

As rounds continued to pound into the wall sheltering me, my mind struggled to come up with a workable plan.

"Alright, we're gonna have to take out that machine gun. I Charge across the road and while they focus on me, you attack the cockpit with a Warp. I then hit it with a Throw and take it out" I say to the couple. Tara, grunted in affirmation, while Rahul set his jaw and nodded at me.

I focus a Barrier around me and Charge across the street. Only problem is my bunny slippers decide that this is time to trip me up.

I fall down and a ricochet hits my leg. The turian's mandibles spread in a smirk as he targeted me and I can't help think to myself, _This is the end_.

I hear Tara let out a reptillian shriek as a blue biotic blur blocks the fire from the machine gun and stands guard over me in a biotic bubble.

 _Rahul_ I think to myself. I try moving my leg but it just makes me collapse in pain. I can see Rahul struggling against the onslaught. Blood started to drip from his nose.

 _"ROMULUS, ZABIT!"_ I hear a voice yell and an honest-to-god _varren_ charges the machine gunner, who lets out a shriek and falls down.

Then the varren tears him apart.

"6, 7 look after them. Sir, ma'am are you alright?" comes a male, British voice. I turn back to look at a team of soldiers. All were dressed in a black body armour, with a non-reflective visor on their helmet. They all had some kind of exoskeleton wrapped around their armour.

"No, we're fine, I think" said Rahul as he raised a hand to his head and swayed on his feet. One of the female soldiers grabbed and steadied him and gave him a biotic gel, which he tore open and swallowed greedily. Tara rushed up to him and wacked him on the head.

"OW! What was _that_ for?" Rahul complained. Tara clicked her mandibles, while letting out a rumbling growl.

" _That_ was for being a fool" she said in her double flanged voice. Then she swept him up in a hug, gently butting her head against his forehead, while her mandibles fluttered, gazing at him with her golden eyes.

"And that was for being my fool" she near whispers. She then whispers something in his ear, causing his sallow skin to darken further. He then looks at her with her in determination.

"You're on" he said. A loud cough catches our attention.

"While I dislike interrupting, can you all do all of this _after_ we save the colony?" the team leader asked, his voice giving away his embarrassment. His team in unison shake their heads, while one of the female soldiers slapped her helmeted head.

"Boss, you're worse than a salarian" commented one of the taller soldiers. Another one, possibly salarian, shook one of its three fingered hand in mock admonishment.

"Salarians atleast have sex drive. His is non-existent" he commented in his rapid-fire way.

"Uh, guys we have a colony to save?" questioned the leader, when the medic decided to join in the comedic act.

"Yeah, the boss is a _real_ lady-killer, isn't he?" she said, in a lilting voice, reminiscent of an Asari.

"You mean he kills the mood" came a deep, Batarian voice from one of the soldiers, armed with a heavy assault rifle. Suddenly, a chill fell across the entire landscape. Everyone turned to look at the team leader. The varren came back and nudged his leg, letting out a low whine.

"Knight team, _move out_ " he says in a voice of chilled steel. Everyone (including me) immediately snapped to attention at his tone, knowing an order when we hear it. He then turns from us, moving his arm in a circle, while talking to someone on the radio. His team jet off ahead, while he caught a sitrep.

"Team-4 status on MACs?" obviously he's not happy with the response when he replies "You have 30 seconds, because the colony doesn't have 3 minutes. Knight-9, status on _Achilles_? Alright, you heard that 4-Lead? Get it done" he said, shaking his head. As I follow him he turns to look at me.

"And where do you think you are going, young lady?" he said, stopping. I bristle at that.

"I'm joining ya to help" I say, my Southern accent creeping in. He shook his head in reply and held up a hand before I could spew a torrent of abuse at him.

"I need someone to organise the defences and you are the best candidate for the same _Leftenant_ Shepard" he said, and before I could reply, he shoved a shotgun in my hands and jet packed away from me.

I'm fuming at how callous he sounded when he spoke to me. I grip and cock the shotgun , wishing it was his neck and head, _a la_ Sub-Zero style. I then turn to Rahul and Tara, possibly looking murderous.

"You heard the man. We got ourselves a colony to save" I say and head off in the opposite direction Knight team went, Tara and Rahul right behind me.

* * *

 ** _Paladin's POV:_**

"You just love blowing women off, don't you boss" Montague comments while drilling a neat hole into the head of a pirate. The round went and slit the throat of another standing right behind him with one more getting shot in the gut.

I deign not to reply as I fought, shooting two pirates as they try to drag a mother and child. Melenis charges ahead and covers them with a biotic bubble, while slowly urging them into cover. Weaver and Vortash blast away at any enemy stupid enough to poke its head out from cover. Sensat goes to town on the ones in cover, tossing explosive sticks of his own creation into the cover taken by any tango.

"Tango, two o'clock high" I say into my radio. Vortash immediately blows his head, while complaining into the radio.

"I mean you should have seen how she looked at you. You were probably the best thing invented, next to chocolate centred marshmallows for her" he says. The entire team, including me, to turn and stare at him for a long moment. He fidgets uncomfortably.

"What? Except for my girl, I got no clue what human women like. I guess they like the same things she likes" he replies. Erash lets out an amused laugh at that.

"Glad to see the two of you regularly talk to each other. Communication is vital for a healthy relationship" I snark in reply before anyone else can get a word in edgeways.

"Says the monk" snarked Weaver.

My radio then crackles to life, sparing Weaver from my tongue.

"With understandable pride: Mini-MACs online. All automated defences online in next twenty seconds" came Verhot's monotone.

"This is the _Achilles_. Preparing to engage enemy fleet. ETA 2 minutes" came Bjorg's voice.

"This is Hawkeye. Positive visual on Haliat. Negative shot, I repeat no shot. He's in cover behind an M-29" our sniper informs us.

"Wilco, Hawkeye. _Achilles_ , you notify 4 when you are twenty sierras out of target zone. 4, engage the destroyer when _Achilles_ is in position. We'll take Hailat" I say as we move out.

A blinking green message flashes over my visor : _EXO-SUIT REPAIRS COMPLETE_. A feral grin splits my face.

"Boss, I think capturing Hailat will be more valuable to us in the long run" comments Sensat as he detonates the cockpit of Mantis when it hovered for a second two long. I nodded my head in reply.

"Knights, go dark" I order. And as one, we vanish from plain sight.

"Fifth freedom rules" I notify my team as we crept our way through the enemy camp, nearing where the pirate leader was holding a conference. A bright trail of plasma lit up the sky as the mini-MACs took care of the destroyer. My radio crackled to life.

" _Achilles_. Inbound for bombing run" came Bjorg's voice as he _bombed_ each of the slow moving freighters. I knew this would cause the entire pirate force to panic, so I gestured my team to speed up. We crept closer to the arguing pirate leaders as I growl out an order to my team.

" Haliat is mine" I say and I lunge at Hailat, kicking in his right knee, breaking a spur, grabbing his left arm and with a flat palm, smash his elbow, grab and dislocate his mandibles, then hit him just below his fringe, overloading his senses and causing him to collapse. I turn around and look at my team, who were looking on the display with some discomfort.

"That was for the nuke" I say in reply as I tie him up with flexi-cuffs. Just then, a radio broadcast on all frequencies blares out.

"This is Captain Hackett of the _SSV Agnicourt_. The First Fleet has arrived" came a gruff, gravelly voice. I knew now would be a good time to get the hell out of here.

"All teams, fall back to the primary exfil. Time to vanish boys and girls" I say as I heft a trussed up Haliat over my shoulder and begin jogging after my team to the primary exfil.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long-ass update!**

 **Any feedback and suggestions would be welcome!**

 **R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**ExS-DrIfTeRr: Glad to hear that mate.**_

 ** _Paladin_**

 _Chapter VII_

 _Priority: Akuze_

 _Aboard a UT-45 Kodiak, approaching colony on surface of Akuze_

 _24/09/2177_

 _09:53 A.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: Overcast, 2 knot wind blowing from the south-west over the landing zone, 21-29_ _°C, humidity: 21%_

 ** _Staff Lieutenant John Albert Shepard's POV:_**

"ETA to LZ, 3 mikes" came the voice of the Kodiak pilot as we entered the atmosphere of Akuze. I turned to look at Lieutenant Commander Jill Clementine as she walked into the troop compartment.

"Alright people, listen up!" she says and we all turn our faces to look at her expectantly. Corporal Toombs, who was showing off a photo of his niece to Private Alenko, who looked bored to tears by the man, put his omni off. She nodded to us, her blue eyes flashing.

"We lost contact with the Pioneer team and colonists here on Akuze 2 days ago. HIGHCOM sent us to investigate. We get there, find out what happened and report back to HIGHCOM" she puts her hand to her helmet and nods once "Thanks. Preliminary scans indicate that there are no life signs in or near the colony. Suit up marines, we're going in"

The Kodiak comes in to a hover and we all quickly disembark, taking a knee, our weapons aimed outwards to the circle we were in around the landing zone. Clementine started rapping out orders.

"Team-1, start a clockwise sweep of the perimeter of the colony. Team-2 stay here, secure the landing zone. Team-3" this is for me "head into the colony. Room to room sweep. Find out what had happened here. The rest of you,on me. We're checking out the emergency assembly area"

"Team-3, on me" I say as I take point. My section start following me. I cautiously entered the first house and saw the place was an entire mess. Everything that wasn't fixed was on the ground. I gestured my team to sweep through the house. A minute later, Private Nassem Patel came on the comms.

"LT, the place is completely trashed. The whole thing is consistent with earthquake damage. Even the cooling units and plumbing systems are down" I turn to look at Toombs. The man was my section's rock. Easily the most experienced man in our section, his words carried a lot of weight.

"I was thinking the same thing boss. Doesn't hurt to poke around some more" he comments. He then adds "You know what's creepy? It's as if everyone up and left before the earthquake, cause we don't see any bodies"

"Slaver raid?" I ask him, my mind flashing back to Elysium. According to ANN, my twin held off an entire pirate fleet on her own. She asserted that 'a British asshole called Knight' and his team were the one's behind the defence of Elysium. Her only proof was his shotgun, which he gave her. The thing was a work of beauty and practically everyone now had one once R&D got their hands on its design. My sister hung on to the original. The way she ranted about Knight made anyone think he was her ex instead of an absolute stranger.

"Nah boss. No battle damage. And slavers aren't sneaky. They like to make their presence felt" he said in reply.

I nod and report the same to Clementine, who orders me to continue on my sweep. Three hours later, I report to her saying that no one was home on this colony.

6 hours later, we had all bedded down in the centre of the colony. I stood on the outskirts of the group as I listened to their whispers about the various wild theories running around.

"Credit for your thoughts?" asked Jill as she walked up to where I was leaning against one of the prefab units, holding 2 cups of coffee in her hand. Accepting one, she lent against the same wall as she put her head on my shoulder. I drop a quick kiss on her forehead and am rewarded with her smile.

"I don't know Jill. The colony just vanished and I..." I couldn't conclude my thought, as that was when the first Thresher Maw struck.

* * *

 _Aboard an A/R-61S Viper, call-sign 'Raptor' , approaching colony on surface of Akuze_

 _24/09/2177_

 _5:53 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: Overcast, 2 knot wind blowing from the south-west over the landing zone, 21-29_ _°C, humidity: 21%_

 ** _Paladin's POV:_**

"ETA to drop point, 5 mikes" came the voice of my transport's pilot as he flew nap-of-the earth. I acknowledged it with a double tap of my transmit button. I then switch over to Bjorg.

"Knight-1 to _Achilles_ , sitrep" I say into the radio.

"Knight-1, _Achilles_. I read multiple contacts towards the centre of the colony. Life signs consistent with humans. Also reading a heat*bzzzrrttt*" Bjorg's voice broke up into static.

"Try and boost the signal" I order Vortash, knowing that we were in the Cerberus dead zone. The Batarian techie fiddled around with his omni, then shook his head in the negative. I thought for a while, when Ripper came up with a suggesstion.

"Isn't jamming basically radio waves creating dissonance, thus causing interference?" he asked the troop compartment at large.

"Um, yeah, basically. Once you have a lock on your enemy frequency, you can block his broadcast by having a transmitter emitting a wave of the same frequency but of an opposite amplitude" Vortash replied, a little surprised by Ripper's question.

"So with two teams, looking for that particular frequency or frequencies, we can DF one of the transmitters, right?" Ripper queried. His idea was so simple, I honestly felt stupid compared to the Vorcha on our team. We were all stunned into silence, then Melenis did something surprising. She quickly leaned down and pecked Ripper on his cheek.

"That is _brilliant_ Ripper" she said warmly, causing him to grin widely (I mean Melenis is _seriously_ beautiful for an Asari. And yes, even _I_ noticed. No wonder Ripper looks like he won the gold medal at the Intergalactic BlitzBall tournament). I give a sharp nod to Vortash.

"You heard the man...I mean Vorcha. Set it up on our omnis" I order him. He quickly sends out the program to all of us and our omnis light up. I then head to the cockpit.

"Change of plans Raptor" I say as I step up to the pilot.

* * *

 ** _Staff Lieutenant John Albert Shepard's POV:_**

I was in hell and I just lost the woman I love.

I saw her fighting her way to a group of our soldiers, firing her Lancer at the monsters that were attacking us. The Maw turned and spat a globule of acid on her, slathering her entirely. She collapsed to the ground screaming one thing.

 _"JOHN!"_

Before I could do anything, even move one step to her, another Maw grabbed her screaming form with its mouth and swallowed her whole.

After that, all I saw was red as I Charge the Maw that killed Jill, and somehow I smashed my way through it's head, killing it. I then turn on the other 4 Maws, who on sensing the death of their brood mate, turned on me.

 _I'm sorry guys_ I think, wishing I could say goodbye to my family, preparing myself to take these monsters down. As one of the Maws screams and rears it's head back to attack me, I charge up my biotics, knowing I would see Jill again.

Suddenly, the Maw's head is engulfed in an explosion,when I see the best thing anyone can see in this situation.

 _A gunship_.

Not just any gunship. A Mantis. A heavily armed, heavily armoured, _heavily modified_ Mantis. Which _appeared_ out of _nowhere_. Like a phantom.

The Mantis's guns spooled up and a stream of blue light struck the furthest Maw on the left. It then strafed from left to right, causing all the Maws to be torn into bloody chunks. It then fired rockets at the corpses, incinerating them.

"Raptor to Alliance away team. Looks like we got rid of the Maws for you. What's your status over?" a dual-tone, flanging _Turian_ voice came over the radio.

"Raptor, this is Staff Lieutenant John Albert Shepard. Identify yourself" I say, trying for a commanding tone, but my voice came out like I had been smoking heavily. Why were my eyes so blurry? And why does my skin burn?

"Sorry mate, no can do. My boss's orders. By the way, I advise you lot to check fire to your north. Friendlies heading your way" came Raptor's voice

I tried to choke out a response as my sight blacked out.

The next thing I know, I wake up in a soft bed. I can hear an EKG monitor beeping to my right and the low-intensity hum gave away that I was onboard a starship.

 _But I can't see._

I try lifting my head up, when I hear a soothing voice to my right.

"Please don't strain yourself _Leftenant_. I don't need you to undo all the work I have done on you" she says. I feel my entire world crash around me as I let out a hoarse cry.

I hear the EKG monitor start beeping violently, the cooling narcotics hitting my bloodstream. But only one thing is going through my head.

 _Jill._

* * *

 _Huerta Memorial Hospital, Citadel Station_

 _02/10/2177_

 _1:30 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 _ **Paladin's POV:**_

I make my way through the station, heading towards the onboard hospital. In my hand is a small bouquet of blue tulips and a card. My team wanted to be with me for this, but I decided to do this myself.

Not exactly how I wanted to spend my birthday, but this was my penance.

I knew that the cybernetic eyes had taken hold for him, but I still wanted to make sure he was okay.

As I approach the ward, I see him. He's surrounded by his family. His mother could have easily passed herself of as his twin's twin. The two were exactly alike. His stepsister got her hair and eye colour from her father, the academic Prothean expert. And standing next to the bed was the man who would become his mentor, friend and father figure.

Though he laughs at some joke his mother cracks, I can see the guilt in his eyes. The guilt of a survivor.

I knew I had better disappear, especially with that beautiful, vibrant twin of his. I couldn't even go _a day_ without thinking about the bloody woman.

I hand off the bouquet off to a nurse, asking her to give it to him. And then I turn around to walk out of the hospital. Back to my world of smoke and mirrors.

* * *

 _ **Staff Lieutenant Amanda Julien Shepard's POV:**_

I was wiping away the tears away from my eyes as I recovered from my mum's joke, when a nurse walks in to see my brother, carrying a bouquet of blue tulips and a card.

"Lieutenant Shepard? A man came by asking me to give this to you" she says, placing the bouquet and card on his night stand. Anderson raised an eyebrow at that.

"Huh, wonder why he didn't just come in" John says as he looks at the tulips. My sister Madeline reached over him and picked up the card.

"All it says here is 'Sorry I couldn't get there in time'. Signed:Knight" she says, her eyebrows scrunching in a scowl.

"I don't know anyone called Knight...wait a minute, could it be from the team that rescued us from Akuze?" John said. At his words, a lightbulb was thrown on in my brain. Before I knew it I was out of my chair, ignoring the yells from my family.

I had to find the man I had obsessed over the past year. I _had to find him_.

I charge up to the nurse who had delivered the bouquet to my brother. The poor thing was completely startled.

"The man who gave you the bouquet, describe him" I ask her brusquely.

"He,he was about a head taller than you, dark skin, short hair and he wore aviators. He was dressed in a dark blue suit and had a red tie" she said. Full marks on observation skills.

I nod my thanks and run out of the hospital. I see a dark skinned, blue suited figure walking briskly to the docks. I sprint after him, jostling people out of the way.

 _"KNIGHT!"_ I yell. He only stutters once in his stride, but decides to pick up the pace. I try to catch up with him, but he gets into a skycar which takes off immediately. I pant, clutching a stitch in my side, cursing that I let him get away from my life again.

* * *

 **A bit of tragedy and some drama. But all with a purpose.**

 **R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Squadpunk 2.0**_ : **_Not exactly, they don't know each other to be tsundere._**

 ** _Paladin_**

 _Chapter IX_

 _Priority: Operation Red Dawn_

 _Briefing room B, Hendley Associates Building, 24th and West Avenue, Bekenstein_

 _02/12/2177_

 _10:00 A.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: 2 knot wind from the North, 12-18_ _°C, humidity: 15%_

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen" I say beginning the briefing on Operation Red Storm: Phase-I. All the Campus fire teams were assembled and ready.

"With this attack, we will kick off Operation Red Storm. And we all know what this implies to the galaxy in the long term"

"What do you need us to do boss?" came Mason's voice, the sniper of team-3. I smiled what they called my shark smile when I replied, mirroring my friend and mentor when he went after Makarov.

"What we've been taught to do. Kill 'em all"

This had everyone sporting their shark smiles as I explained my plan.

* * *

 _LZ-Bravo, on the surface of Torfan_

 _03/01/2178_

 _03:30 A.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast:0 knot wind over the landing zone, -20-180_ _°C, humidity: 0%_

 ** _Ensign Madeline Verity Shepard:_**

"Green light! Go! Go! Go!" my Kodiak pilot says and I jump out of the Kodiak, taking point for my section as we charged to our target, the command and control centre. Once we had it under our control, we could take control of the AA batteries that dotted the surface of the moon.

"Section on me!" I say as we move quickly from cover to cover, waiting for the burst of machine gun fire, the bombs, the mine fields, the mortars. But all was quiet.

 _A little too quiet._

 _"All away teams. Preliminary scans show thermal concentrations in the primary target bunkers_ _. The AA batteries are not tracking us. Be on your guard"_ came the voice of Rear Admiral Stephen Hackett, updating us on the ELINT and SIGINT scans.

I barely acknowledge it with a verbal reply, tapping my transmit button twice. My squad and I stacked up against the sides of the door leading into the bunker, when suddenly the door cycled open and a voice spoke in a deep monotone.

"With hopeful trepidation and challenge: Mako"

"Shark" I reply automatically to the all clear signal as I slowly step around the corner, my weapon up, and come across a strange sight. An elcor, a turian and a krogan were standing inside the command centre while a human woman and an asari stood a little further back, with a small group of children of several races peeking out from behind the legs of the adults. The woman was the first one to step forward. She was dressed in some kind of onesie, was pale as a ghost and despite being young, her hair had streaks of grey in them. Most telling of all, she had a healing sore around her neck. The kind of sore that came from a slave collar.

Tears were streaming down her face as she walked up to us cautiously. I signal my team to continue the sweep of the bunker. She stopped five feet from me and my section NCO.

"They said you would come to save us all" she said. I was a little taken aback at this statement and the obvious breach of OPSEC.

"Who said this?" I ask. The woman just gestures at the screens. I silently watch the video for the ten minutes it lasts and then walk out of the bunker, ordering my team to stand guard and treat any remaining injuries they had. Before leaving, I saw my female teammates playing with the kids.

"Sir, this Viper-Lead" I say, contacting Admiral Hackett.

* * *

 _Docking Bay A-21, Citadel Docks, Citadel_

 _03/05/2178_

 _06:00 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 ** _Staff Lieutenant Amanda Julien Shepard's POV:_**

"And here we have the Angel of Torfan, the woman who single-handedly organised the rescue of 500 former slaves from a life of utter despair" John comments teasingly as a blushing Maddy punches him in the shoulder. Judging by his wince she didn't hold back in the punch. I poke my brother in the ribs and pull Maddy into a hug. For the first time in ages, the Shepard siblings were in one place.

"I'm so proud of you Maddy" I say, pulling my sister into a hug, while our brother grabbed the bags. We chatted as we got into a skycar and headed for our hotel. After we freshend up,we decided to hit up the Flux.

"So what exactly happened on Torfan?" I ask after we sat down in a corner booth, watching the crowd. My sister huffed in an overwrought manner.

" _Your boyfriend_ and his team came in and hit the place 24 hours before we arrived" she replied as she sipped her asari wine. I preferred my... _what?!_

"Oh yuck sis, I really didn't need that" my brother complained, wiping his face with a paper napkin. I just ignored his grumbles and groans.

 _"Knight was there?"_ I ask, not knowing how this happened. She nodded her head, her green eyes flashing.

"Yep. AIS is investigating the whole thing. But seriously, except for the footage, these guys left no traces" Maddy replies. My head was whirling. Not once, _but three times_ these guys appeared, in the right place at the right time. It meant we, the Alliance were compromised. The fact that they were a multispecies team and left no traces meant that this was bigger than anything that we had ever seen and were very well bankrolled.

My eyes were attracted to a dark skinned man in a blue open collared shirt and black suit and pants, sitting in the booth on our left, removed by one. He was constantly scanning the crowd, when suddenly a teenaged girl ran up to him, excitedly bouncing on her heels. She said something to him and he gave a look of exasperation, shaking his head at her, with an amused smile on his face. He then gave a sharp nod and the brunette girl ran off excitedly.

"Checking out the eye candy sis?" John asked me. Dammit, how long was I drooling over him?

"uh..ahem, I guess yeah" I say as I feign nonchalance. After Elysium and the Star Of Terra, I had no lack of suitors. But all of them wanted The _Lioness_ Of Elysium, not Amanda. Maddy gave him an apprising look then an approving nod.

"Go for it. Go on talk to him" she says and pushes me to him. I trusted Maddy and her instincts, particularly ever since she chased of John's manipulative ex when we were in high school. And how much she approved of Jill. Her judgement of character was always spot on.

"I don't need any of that" I say doggedly, knowing I would have approached him if I were alone.

"Sis, you closed out any guy after Elysium. You need to live a little" John said, taking our sister's side in this argument. I glare at him, but his cybernetic eyes help him win any glaring matches any time. I huffed in annoyance.

"Ok fine" I grouse as I down my drink, wishing I had taken something stronger than Budweiser for my nerves.

"Good luck" Maddy says and giggles at the glare I send her.

I take a deep breath and walk over to the man. He looks at me, a flash of recognition, then a look of wariness came into his eyes. I put on my best seductive smile and voice as I sat down next to him, brushing my leg against him. His wariness actually is a nice thing to have seen.

"Hi, I'm Amanda Shepard" I try and purr out. Honestly, I hope I'm not making a hash of things.

"Nice to meet you Amanda. I'm John Ryan"

* * *

 **Finally finished this chapter! Phew!**

 **R &R!**

 **Now everyone will want to ask me, why no action? Well in the next chapter will be AIS going through the recordings while Operation Red Dawn Phase-II will be executed. The fate of the galaxy is going to be turned on its head.**


	9. Interlude-1

**_KnightWolf: Hell yes! Been a fan since I was twelve._**

 ** _A.N.: In the previous chapter, towards the end I mentioned the name of the operation as Operation Red Dawn; It is actually Operation Red Storm._**

 ** _Paladin_**

 _Interlude-1_

 _D-102, Tibernius Towers, Silversun Strip, The Citadel_

 _04/05/2178_

 _09:00 A.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 ** _Staff Lieutenant Amanda Julien Shepard's POV:_**

As I slowly opened my eyes, I stretched, luxurating in the soft, warm bed. Suddenly something struck me.

 _I was stark naked! And damn was I sore all over._

I pull the comforter around me as I glance around, trying to remember what happened. Then last night came flooding back to me.

Talking to John Ryan. Laughing at his jokes and dry wit. Keeping a close eye on his step daughter as she danced and partied with her friends, celebrating her sweet sixteenth birthday. Meeting Jennifer or Jenny Ryan showed me a cheerful, sweet little girl who adored her dad and who hero worshipped me, telling me that her decision to want to join the Alliance Marines was all thanks to me. She was already a member of the NROTC and was a squad leader. Her father, like any parent, was worried for her, but hid it well. My siblings came over and met the C-Sec detective who had surprised me consistently and were won over by him completely. So much so, they helped keep an eye on things on the dance floor and helped drop off all the kids, then when we finally reached my hotel I had already decided I wanted him. And definitely not in a one night stand kind of way.

He had been resistant to it, telling me to at least let him buy dinner for me before we do anything else. I just grabbed him and pulled him in for the most passionate kiss I could muster. I ignored my brother's groans of disgust and my sister's and Jenny's giggling.

Then returning to his flat and, after wishing Jenny goodnight, making our way to his room.

 _"One thing though" he said to me. I turned to see him looking nervously at me._

 _"What is it?" I ask him as I walk up to him. He looks at me nervously, licking his lips to wet them._

 _"I've never done this before" he replied. He had a very sheepish look on his face. And for some reason, a strong surge of affection for him coursed through me._

 _"Why not?" I asked him. He gave me a look, one of half exasperation and half amusement, as if it should be obvious to me._

 _"Raising a little girl and being a C-Sec detective generally puts a dent in a man's dating life. Besides, I wanted my first time to be with someone special. I just can't do casual" he says. I couldn't help but agree with him on that. I kissed him, slow, soft and deep, dragging a moan out of him. I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against his, looking into his brown eyes._

 _"We'll take it slow" I promised him. And we did._

"Happy about something?" John asked me as he stepped out of his bathroom, steam wafting out from the open door behind him. Water clung to him as it traced it's way down in droplets. Heat pooled in my belly and my breasts and groin ached. He raised an eyebrow.

"Huh, was I _that_ good?" he asked me, a smirk threatening to break out on his face. His eyes shone with justifiable male pride. I decided that actions speak louder than words by getting out of bed and shoving him into the bathroom.

Later, while I was eating breakfast with Jenny (John grabbed the meals his daughter had made and, after kissing us goodbye, rushed off to work), Jenny pinned me with a stare.

"My dad is head over heels about you. He doesn't know it yet, but he will. Don't you dare break his heart" the brunette teen fixed me with a calm, even look as she warned me about the man she loved. I decide to level with her.

"I promise I won't" I sigh and say, looking at the door he had left by, leaving the rest of my thought unspoken:

 _Because I think I maybe falling for him._

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! Hope you'll like this short interlude!**

 **R &R!**


	10. Intermission-1

**_Paladin_**

 _Intermission-1_

 _Warnings_

 _AIS Intelligence Directorate, AIS HQ,Century House, London_

 _03/05/2178_

 _02:00 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast:2 knot wind from the North, 20-22_ _°C, humidity:21%_

 _ **Staff Commander Asher Alenko's POV:**  
_

"Run it again" I order my second-in-command, Staff Lieutenant Indranil Kumar as I and my team, Task force Clarke, tried to unravel the mystery behind the as-yet unnamed and unknown special forces unit, that seemed to be operating with near impunity in the galaxy. The most popular name was the Black Knights, considering that firstly they were all dressed in black and also in her AAR, Staff Lieutenant Amanda Shepard mentioned that their team leader called them Knights.

I watched as one team smashed its way into the command and control centre of the pirate base on Torfan. They quickly slaughtered the entire room full of people in 25 seconds, according to the timer. Then their tech members started hacking into their systems, gaining control over the entire base, deactivating the slave collars around all the slaves necks, but not releasing it yet. Shimmering mirages, barely discernible on screens, showed the teams stacking up on the doors, which immediately opened.

Biotic blurs were visible for a brief moment before bubbles were created over the hostages as the rest of the team sprayed the area with rounds. The pirates started dying by the numbers. One pirate tried to surprise one of the soldiers by meeleing them. The soldier stepped back from the asari, then using an omni-blade, stabbed then eviscerated her. The first time we ran it, some of the team were violently sick. Bile had risen in my throat at the unnecessary brutality.

Now, we were all numb to it.

The tape wound up and I look at my team.

"Thoughts, anyone?" I ask, knowing we were getting nowhere, but decided to at least get an insight into the gear they all wore.

"Well sir, considering the speed with which they are moving, they are either genetically enhanced to a significant degree _or_ they have some form of powered exoskeleton on. Possibly both" pipes up the voice of Intelligence Specialist First Class Daniella Traynor. Easily the brightest mind in the room and also the youngest.

"Cerberus?" someone asks. The name of that rogue Alliance black ops unit cause several of us to grimace, remembering friends who died at their hands or former friends who now were part of the said organisation. Traynor shook her head.

"Unless Cerberus has changed their look and politics, we might be looking at a new player" she says. She gets up and begins fast forwarding it. She then plays it at normal speed, where the commandos were caring for the wounded. I then noticed it.

" _They're all different species!_ " I say in wonder. There were humans, turians, asari, salarians, krogan, drell, about four batarians, an elcor, there was even a vorcha who was calming down a woman while providing an IV line to her. A varren was happily running around among the kids who were playing, petting and even cuddling the huge monster. And it was happily lapping it up.

One of the turians approached one of the humans who seemed to be in charge and said something, pointing directly up at the camera. The leader looked directly at it, and through it us.

Daniella paused it right there, leaving us all staring at the black visored helmet.

"And this isn't their first op. Elysium, Akuze, Ferris Fields, Sur'kesh, Menae, Illium, Ontarom, Lessus, Gellix, Sanctum, Noveria, Luna, Titan, even here on Earth. They gutted Tortuga after the Skyllian Blitz. Not to mention the increased terrorist activity on Khara' these are the one's we know each time they have struck at terrorists, assassins, rouge operations with deadly force and no collateral damage. They are methodical and precise. And they never leave any trace behind. So why now?" she says. We all think at what she's saying. And what she's implying. She continues "How about the death of Donovan Hock? The car bomb that killed Nassana Danitus? The 'accident' of Henry Lawson? The caffeine poisoning of the salarian doctor and geneticist? The assassination of Vido Santiago and all the top hierarchy of the Blue Suns? The kidnapping of whoever was the leader behind the Skyllian Blitz? The rumoured death of The Illusive Man and the sudden flushing of all the Cerberus xenophobes? Also how did Kai Leng, _the_ N7 Fury, happen to get slaughtered in an alley? We are dealing with some extremely dangerous people here" Her cheeks are flushed by the end of her presentation.

"A message" Indranil mutters.

" _A warning_. They are warning us not to come after them" I say, correcting my subordinate. I then nod to Traynor.

"Good work Traynor. I want everyone ready tomorrow and be here by oh-9-hundred. Dismissed" I say, standing by the table as my team exited. I waited until the door was shut, before activating my omnitool and placing a call.

" _Confirm identity_ " a synthesised voice asked.

"Callsign: Argus. Ident squawk zero-foxtrot-zero-foxtrot-delta-delta" I say. The sound changes immediately.

"Argus this is Snake"

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, needed to get a bit of background down.**

 **N.B.: Interludes are fluffy, emotional and generally meant to be a break from the action, mostly for character building.**

 **Intermissions are meant to build background, or even to give an idea to the things happening in the background.**


	11. Chapter 9

**_Squadpunk 2.0: No, not Solid Snake. Naked Snake._**

 ** _Paladin_**

 _Chapter-IX_

 _Priority: Red Storm Rising Phase-II_

 _Khasin Cafe, Ectah City, Aratoth, Bahak System_

 _07/06/2178_

 _01:45 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: 4 knot wind from the North-West, 21-23_ _°C, humidity:27%_

 _ **Kaisen Vortash's POV:**  
_

"Primary target approaching" I whisper into my sub-dermal radio as General An'shailan Fidren, head of the Special Intervention Unit walked into the cafe.

"Activate option Alpha" came Sidonis's voice. With Paladin on two months of enforced leave, Sidonis was in charge of all operations. His ideas were a little off beat, but were damn effective.

I shuffled a little in my seat, appearing as if I were reading from my omnitool, while activating a micro drone Erash had hidden in a corner of the same cafe. The drone, looking for all the world like a mosquito, with its payload of 140mm succinylcholine, activated immediately. I waited until the General sat down and placed his order with one of the waiters. I then wait for the waiter to comeback with the order. Looks like the General has a healthy appetite.

I use the contact lens in my bottom right eye to aim the drone at the jugular of the General when he suddenly speaks up.

"And now the hunter has become the hunted, eh Vortash?" he says, grinning at me wolfishly as the entire cafe turns into an SIU ambush, from customers, to even the waiters and the cooking staff arrive, pointing guns at me.

* * *

 _Apartment 51-B, overlooking_ _Khasin Cafe from the east, Ectah City, Aratoth, Bahak System_

 _07/06/2178_

 _02:00 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: 4 knot wind from the North-West, 21-23_ _°C, humidity:27%_

 _ **Lantar Sidonis's POV:**_

" _And now the hunter has become the hunted, eh Vortash?_ " I hear our target say as the entire cafe turned into an SIU ambush.

Twenty against one. Not good odds.

I made my decision.

"Bravo, Charlie, activate the contingency. Delta, run a bag and drag. Get Alpha out of there now" I rap out my orders and the acknowledgements stream in.

 _Don't you dare die on me_ I think, trying to project my thoughts at him, knowing I wouldn't be able to face Helena if he didn't survive.

* * *

 _Khasin Cafe, Ectah City, Aratoth, Bahak System_

 _07/06/2178_

 _02:00 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: 4 knot wind from the North-West, 21-23_ _°C, humidity:27%_

 _ **Kaisen Vortash's POV:**  
_

The contingency measures paid of in dividends.

The car bomb detonated precisely as the rail gun's round smashed it's way through a wall, tearing the General's head off and ripping apart the three SIU agents to his left, and maiming five more. The overpressure wave of the bomb then slammed into the cafe, the flying glass tearing apart the rest of the team, shredding them to pieces.

I had hit the ground as the wall broke, but that didn't stop one glass shard from piercing my shoulder. The next thing I saw was Erash and Bjorg storming into the cafe dressed in the Red Revolutionaries trademark brown trench coats with crimson arm bands and armed with G-36Ms. They opened fire on the entire ambush, making sure everyone was dead. Then Erash ran up to me, pulling the glass shard out of me. I hissed in pain, then felt the numbing coolness of the med-foam pack.

"Easy brother, we're getting you out of here" he says picking me up in a fireman's carry as Bjorg covers us. They then rush to the aircar, while sirens wail nearer. The booby traps detonate, cutting the sirens off.

"Alpha secure. Delta enroute to primary extraction. Phase-II was a success" Bjorg says into the radio as we pull out of there.

" _Copy that Delta. Baseplate is_ _on-line_ " came Sidonis's voice, the ex-Blackwatch member as composed as ever as he along with the rest of us fled the area.

" _Good work teams. Phase-II was a success, despite the unexpected_ _ambush_ " came the voice of John Hendley, the Executive Director of the Campus.

"Just another day in the office sir" I groan in reply. I just couldn't resist the quip.

The entire TEAMCOM floods with laughter as the tension of the mission breaks and we were on our way to vanish back to the shadows we came from.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy this short chapter!**

 **R &R!**

 **Please warn me if I end up creating any Mary Sues or Gary Stu's! I'd appreciate a heads-up!**


	12. Intermission-2

**_general-joseph-dickson: My friend, you do me a disservice. I leave hints, red herrings and lots of clues, even in the missions. The reason is that, this is an experiment on my part for readers to try and determine on their own what is actually happening. I want them to figure out, from newspaper articles, overheard conversations and various factors from the environment where the character is to determine what is happening._**

 ** _Paladin_**

 _Intermission-2_

 _Threats_

 _Arterius Estate, Outskirts of Cipritine City, Palaven, Trebia System_

 _25/09/2177_

 _03:42 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: 3 knot wind from the South-East, 28-32_ _°C, humidity: 32%_

 ** _Spectre Saren Arterius's POV:_**

 _"Wait here" I grunt to Nihlus, as I step around the sky car and push open the gates to enter the Arterius Estate, my home._

 _I step around the fallen tree trunk and walk along the gravel track as I walk up to the rubble of my family mansion. I take a breath of the fresh Cipritine air, letting the memories wash over me._

 _The family occasions, the births, the deaths, the celebration of new life born and new lives joined._

 _Then, my brother's artifact, his descent into madness and my orders to destroy everything precious to me. It still followed me, like a spectre._

 _I smile at the humour, morbid though it is, as I continue to walk. As I turn a corner, I see a human, with sandy blond...what was it called again,hair?, dressed in a tan overcoat. I pause at that. I switch on my cybernetics in my eyes and cycle through the modes. At first I saw nothing, then I saw it._

 _Dark blobs, sucking in heat. All arrayed in an ambush around me._

 _I was just planning my means of attack when my cybernetics shut down and I was hit by a stasis field, locking me into position, with my hand on my pistol._

 _"Did you honestly think we wouldn't come prepared?" the man asked, his face a polite mask, while a set of coloured spectacles covered his eyes. He nodded downwards and I saw a multitude of laser dots covering every inch of me. I looked as if I were bathed in red light._

 _"Personally, I don't blame you. For hating us. Humans. What happened here, the destruction of your home. It was more than just a pile of stone. It was home. A place of love and happiness. A place where you could have spent the rest of your days with your beloved Vaelinari"_

 _When he said_ her _name, a loud growl and a keen from the bottom of my heart tore free from my lips. I aimed a Warp at the stasis, breaking free. I lunged at him, a roar ripping free from my throat. When I came within striking distance, he knocked my arm aimed at his throat aside, stepping within my guard and punching me in the nose. He didn't stop there, slamming punches into my gut, my face, my chest. His punches were...faster, more fluid and packed a lot more power than a punch from a human should have. More like a krogan on steroids._

 _The next thing I realised I was on the ground, with the man standing over me. He held a massive pistol in his hand, a suppressor on its muzzle to prevent any sound._

 _"What do you want?" I growl at him. He looks down on me with an indifferent expression._

 _"I came to deliver a warning" he said "Stay away from Reapers, especially Sovereign"_

 _"You're one of its pawns" I growl. I try to get up, but my cybernetics were again shutdown, my amp was disabled and I was again in a stasis field. The man shook his head in response._

 _"No, my organisation wants him and the rest of his brethren dead. And we can't have the galaxy's best spectre on their side can we now?'' he replied, a grim smile tugging at his lips. He then gave a deep sigh._

 _"If you want to blame anyone, blame the Reapers for what happened here. Your entire family and those human mercenaries, even you were pawns in their game. Besides, have you ever tried to hold a civil conversation with any of us? We might just surprise you" he said, activating his omnitool and typing in it. Within moments, my omni pings with a new message._

 _"I'll take my leave then" he said, turning around. My cybernetics and my amp came back online, and I was no longer held in a biotic field. I struggle to get up, wincing through the bruises._

 _"Wait, what's your name?" I ask him. I need to know who he is to punish him for what he did here._

 _He smirks and replies._

 _"Rick. Rick Jenkins"_

 _Then suddenly, billowing white smoke covered the entire area. I hear faint engine noises, which quickly fade away. When the smoke disperses, I look around, using all filters. The only evidence they were ever there were a few scuff marksin the grass. I look at the message. And wonder what to do._

* * *

 **Sorry for the R/T silence on my side. I have started a new story called 'Harry Potter: Mors Non Est Finis'. Its set in the Harry Potter universe, with the central premise that the events of CoD : Black Ops occur during the same timeline. Also, the latest chapter of Intergalactic Effect is going to come up soon, introducing a very silent protagonist from Halo. So, enjoy.**

 **R &R!**


	13. Chapter 10

**_Paladin_**

 _Chapter X_

 _Operation Red Storm:Conclusion_

 _Onboard TSV Redoubtable, in orbit of Khar'shan,Kite's Nest, Harsa System_

 _25/09/2179_

 _03:07 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 ** _Spectre Saren Arterius's POV:_**

"We, the Batarian Reformists, wish to enter into negotiations with the Citadel Council" said the voice of Siri'na Khurran, leader of the Batarian Reformists and _de facto_ leader of all Batarian space as she looked at us on the holographic communicator on-board the _Redoubtable_.

"Thank you for your wisdom in rejoining..." began Tevos when she was cut off by a harsh bark of laughter coming from General Balakh.

"We said we are willing to enter into negotiations with the Citadel Council. And you just decided to steam-roll over us! What, as the humans say, a hoot!" he said, his voice dripping scorn. I'm surprised the bulkheads haven't melted yet.

As I see Sparatus bristle to begin his long-winded speeches, I decide to beat a hasty retreat. Nodding in the direction of my fellow Spectre, Jondam Bau, I walk off.

As I make my way to the sparring ring, I bump into a young female specialist. She had cerulean blue eyes, honey-coloured plates and red clan-markings. She hurriedly caught herself, her voice giving off a short, sharp keen of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry sir, I should have watched where I was going!" she said, her mandibles flaring. Ordinarily I would have reprimanded this behaviour, but judging by her newness and eager to please attitude, she must have come right out of boot camp. If I were atleast twenty years younger, I probably would started putting my (non-existent) moves on her. Meaning I would have either clammed up or just tripped over my words. My mate had had to literally pummel me into the training mat to get through me that she was interested in me.

That was two years ago. It helped that she's a human who doesn't give a shit about turian societal conventions. Plus her being a doctor was a bonus. Especially after she's finished screaming at me for being a stupid cloaca for taking unnecessary risks.

Damn, did it turn me on or what?

Shaking my head, at both the apology and getting my head on straight, I continue to walk towards the gym. My omnitool lights up with an incoming message.

I head off to the locker room to read it, checking that I had privacy.

From: _exarkun_

To: _ghosthunter_

Attachment: 1 image file, 1 video file.

 _Greetings friend,_

 _I am sure you already have seen the successful conclusion of the direct-action phase of Operation Red Storm. With the batarians alongside us, we can focus on the Reapers._

 _Our veiled friends have reported contact with Nazara, but only 1/10th have decided to follow him. Considering their numbers, that's quite a lot._

 _Your new mission objectives are simple and three-fold:_

 _i) Convince the Consensus to side alongside us against their own who have sided with Nazara._

 _ii) Broker a peace treaty with the Consensus and the Flotilla._

 _iii) Conduct asset-denial operations against the Heretics (Consensus-designation)_

 _You will be meeting with an asset in The Dark Star lounge on your arrival to the Citadel. Table 42, ask for Mr. Smith._

 _And congratulations on your nuptials with Dr. Michel._

 _Regards,_

 _Paladin._

I controlled the growl that threatened to break out with the casual way they showed they knew everything about me. The only good that came from associating with them was my mate.

I walk out of the locker room, planning on pounding every idiot on board this ship until I felt less homicidal.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay!**

 **R &R!**


	14. Interlude-2

**_Paladin_**

 _Interlude-3_

 _Medicine Sans Frontiers, Lower Wards, Citadel_

 _02/07/2180_

 _06:00 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 ** _Dr. Chloe Michel's POV:_**

"And that's the last one for our shift Chloe" said Jenny Ryan, my longest-serving volunteer, as she brought me a steaming cup of coffee. A bright eyed brunette, she had an unbelievable amount of empathy for any patient who came in. I would have definitely tried to lure her into being a doctor full time if not for her ambition to follow in her step-mother and hero's footsteps to be in the Alliance Marines.

"Thank you Jenny, you're a life saver" I say as I savour the home made brew that she brought in a flask with her to work containing it. Apparently it was her dad's secret recipe that she couldn't share with anyone. Apparently her mom wanted to kidnap her dad from C-Sec to be able to keep him on tap for his culinary skills.

"If every time I gave someone a cuppa was enough to save their lives, I would probably go around in a delivery ship full of it around the galaxy, spreading coffee, sweetness, sunshine and mellow goodness" she replied. Her slightly over-the-top humour took some getting used. Basically comprising of a lot of snark, wiseassery and strange imagery, she went all out to make people laugh.

" Well that wouldAAH!" I say as someone picks me up from my chair and spins me around, allowing me to look into a familiar gray plated, gray eyed face.

"SAREN!" I squeal in joy as I start kissing every inch of his face. If his rumbling responses are any indication, he to is happy to see me after so long.

A giggle behind me broke through my Saren-induced haze to turn around to an extremely amused teen. I inwardly groan at whatever snarky, smartass comment was going to be unleashed at my expense.

"So…" Jenny drawled, making me want to bury my head into Saren's chest "you Turians surprise me every day. Who knew you all were closet romantics? Particularly bad asses like you?" She cocked her head to a side like an inquisitive pup, while trying to contain a smirk.

Saren responded by letting out a rumble as one of his arm's remained wrapped around my waist while the other began to buff his talons against his armour. I knew a snark battle when I see one.

One which Saren always loses in. His pride was the only thing left, and even that was in tatters by now.

"Well, another thing that you may not know is that we have impressive _reach_ and can perform _multiple_ reloads" he replied, his voice purring like a cat's. a few seconds of incomprehension fly across her face until something clicks in her head, her face purpling within seconds.

"I..uh…ahem, think I'll get going" she says as she stumbles to the door and gets out of the clinic as fast as she can.

"So, want to test my reach to your flexibility?" he asks me in that familiar sensuous rumble, causing molten heat to pool between my legs as he laved my neck with his tongue, right on top of my mating bite.

"Oh hell yes" I reply, my voice a growl as I practically drag him to a rapid transport terminal.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long delay!**

 **R &R!**


	15. Interlude-3

**_Paladin_**

 _Interlude-4_

Location: [REDACTED]

 _Date:[REDACTED]_

 _Time:[REDACTED]_

 _Local met. forecast:UNKNOWN_

 ** _Delta's POV:_**

"So Delta" said Paladin as he walked up to me, "how are the new teams?" I spare him a glance, then focussing back to the match occurring in front of me.

"Good" I reply as one of my turian trainees struck my human trainees with a beautiful right cross, at the point of her chin. She shook her head and the turian tried to use her disorientation to his advantage and made to strike her with a left jab, when the human ducked under his guard and slammed a left hook into the turian's sensitive waist, driving out all the air in his lungs.

Pressing her advantage, she hit him on the nose with a straight right jab, grabbed his leg from behind with her own to trip him up. The turian lashed out at her, knocking her back and sending her flying.

The human hit the ground and lay unmoving, while the turian, swaying drunkenly, pitched forward.

"Who are those two?" Paladin asks me, with interest.

"Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams, Alliance Marines and Centurion Garrus Vakarian, Turian Black Watch" I respond. The animosity between the two was legendary, a case of hate-at-first-sight.

"I want them for a special mission" Paladin replied. I waited silently, wondering what the special mission was. His lips quirk with a suppressed smirk and adds "Relax Delta, I won't send 'em for a while. You, Sev, Fixer and Scorch have enough time to work 'em up to your standards"

I couldn't help but heave a sigh of relief. The Citadel Defence Forces Special Operations Wing and Office of Naval Intelligence were absolutely nascent organisations and were under the heading DoN. Dark Of Night.

Officially, we didn't exist. Unlike SpecTRes, we not only had the legal immunity thing, but because we didn't exist, we had plausible deniability. With a commander in Colonel Adrian Victus and his XO in the form of newly commissioned Commander Zaeed Massani, with the intelligence and R&D wing being run by the brilliant, but slightly sociopathic Dr. Mordin Solus, we had a formidable list of leaders.

Now all they needed were hard-hitting teams.

"I'll see what I can do" I reply, knowing he would have already got clearance up and down the chain. Knight just nods in response.

"Oh, another thing. Be at my address on the Citadel on the 11th of next month. Planning on popping the question to the little lady then" Knight says with a smirk on his face.

"Vode, I want ring side seats and popcorn for when she has finished pounding the shit out of you for taking so long" I reply.

He just laughed in reply.

* * *

 **R &R!**


	16. Chapter 11

_**Paladin**_

 _11\. Priority: Eden Prime Phase-1_

 _Onboard the SSV Normandy, enroute to Eden Prime, in transit between systems_

 _07/04/2183_

 _10:04 A.M. (ship time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 _ **Spectre Nihlus Kryik's POV:  
**_

I watched the Commander leave the briefing room, her hand pressed to her ear as she rattled off orders to her team. I made a mental note as to how she handled things.

 _Lieutenant Commander Amanda Julien Shepard-Ryan._ N7, holder of the Terran Star for co-ordinating the defense of Elysium against the Skyllian Blitz. An extremely formidable woman and a mother of three kids. One, a stepdaughter who was just in her final term in the Ascension Program's pilot class at Grissom Academy and a pair of rambunctious twins, aged two. Who's photos the proud mother would happily show off to everyone and would burn through credits just to have a ten minute vid-call with her family back on the Citadel.

Funnily enough, the supposed human hating Turian Spectre who happened to be my mentor was somehow their _godfather!_ That one made me wonder if all the Spirits decided to go on a Red Sand Trip or something.

I couldn't help shake off the migraine that was coming on as I readied myself for my drop point.

"Ready for drop point one" I hear the pilot say over the intercom.

"You're coming with us Nihlus?" asked the eager Corporal Jenkins. I let my mandibles twitch as I recall myself being that age and equally eager.

"I work better alone" I say as I jump off the cargo bay door. I activate my jump boots to slow my fall, righting myself up as I get out of a combat roll.

"Still working as a lone wolf I see" comes a familiar drawl as I look into a pair of familiar grey eyes.

" _Saren?_ "

* * *

 ** _R &R!_**


	17. Chapter 12

_**Paladin**_

 _12\. Priority: Eden Prime Phase-2_

 _Outskirts of Constant, Eden Prime, Utopia System_

 _07/04/2183_

 _11:23 A.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: 2 knot wind from the East, 26-31°C, humidity: 21%_

 _ **Spectre Saren Arterius's POV:**_

I duck into cover and quickly poke my Phaestron rifle out and spray fire to push the Geth into cover. I nod to Nihlus who preps up his shotgun. A distinctive whine and he fires off a Carnage round, blasting the Geth Trooper in the chest. Splash damage caused its fellow Troopers to become confused. I immediately access my biotics and throw up a Singularity, dragging them all up into the air. I then let rip with my rifle, tearing them to shreds.

"Since when could you make a singularity?" asked Nihlus in surprise. I twitch my mandibles in a grin.

"Since I knew a Matriarch who bartends in Illium" I reply, remembering my honeymoon on Illium. The gruff, no nonsense asari who ran Eternity was both a demanding teacher and mixed a mean drink.

"A _Matriarch_? Who _bartends_ in _Illium_? And now I have officialy heard everything!" he says, while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Spirits Kryik, you had to do that didn't you?" I say as I take point, shaking my head in disgust at him. His sub-vocals thrum out a response, indicating he was confused.

"You just had to tempt _Murphy's_ Law?" I growl out in disappointment.

But before he could respond, the loud report of a gun sounded off. We share a look, then double time it to the direction of the gunshot.

* * *

 _Docks, Eden Prime, Utopia System_

 _07/04/2183_

 _11:26 A.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: 2 knot wind from the East, 26-31°C, humidity: 21%_

 _ **Lieutenant Commander Amanda Julien Shepard's POV:**_ _  
_

Kaidan and I immediately hit the Geth Prime with an Overload, causing its shields to collapse. An ear-splitting krack of a Widow sounded, slamming it in its chassis's center mass, while Jenkins laid down an impressive amount of fire downrange, suppressing the squad of Geth Troopers. I swapped to my Avenger, equipped it with armor-piercing mod and started sniping the Geth, firing three round bursts and scoring hits. Another report from the Widow and the last of the Geth died with an inhuman screech.

"All clear Commander" came the voice of our sniper, Lantar Sidonis. I was happy to see the ex-Blackwatch turned ecologist and one of my husband's dear friends hadn't lost any of his skill as a sniper. Jenkins owed his life to his skill when we ran into some Geth drones, which he took out without much fuss.I nod to my team as we move out, Jenkins at point with his LMG at the ready, followed by me, my biotics shimmering like a purple cloak with Kaidan at the rear, his omni, pistols and biotics at the ready.

"Commander, two contacts approaching from the north west" Lantar reported. My team and I immediately take up positions in cover.

"Lantar, sit-rep" I order as I lean out of cover to get a visual of the contacts.

"Turians. One has black armour with red highlights, the other is in metallic grey. He's got a prosthetic" he replied.

"Does the prosthetic have a red star on it?" I asked, hoping against hope it was who I thought it was.

"One second...confirmed, red star on the prosthetic" Lantar replied.

I nearly jumped for joy as I ordered my team "Stand down, they're friendlies"

With a grin the size of the Citadel I step out of cover and whistle out the opening bars of 'Olly Olly Oxen Free'. I hear an immediate response in the form of the second bars. I then blurred away in a biotic haze, only to stop in front of Saren and grab him in a hug. Saren, bless his fringe, immediately grabbed me, a purring rumble resounding through him.

I turn around to see my team jogging up to me. I waved a hand at him as I said "This hunk of turian handsomeness is Spectre Saren Arterius, intergalactic badass and the godfather to my twins" Kaidan made an odd sound like he had choked on his tongue on hearing that.

" _Jesus_ , I can't get my head around that one. I would really hate to be in the shoes of the boy who takes her for her first dance" he commented. Jenkins gave a very cheery grin in reply.

"Why do you think I'm the godfather?" Saren quipped back as he gestured us to get onboard the cargo transporter, causing a round of chuckles at the state of any would-be-suitor.

Chuckling, I key my radio to speak to Lantar "Lantar, we are on board the cargo transporter, on our way to the spaceport"

"I'm moving to a new site. I need 12 mikes to set up" he replied. I check my weapon and see the rest of the team doing the same. We share nods as I reply.

"Copy, 12 mikes. Out" I reply as I settle to the front of the transporter, Jenkins and Kryik by my side.

Overhead, that blue-black monstrosity flew off, so fast that it generated a massive sonic boom, rattling my skull.

After 10 minutes, we reach the Spaceport, only to find massive radiological readings all over the place. We had to race against the clock, as the bombs were set to go off in five minutes. While Kaidan and I defused them, the others fought off waves of those blue-grey techno-zombies. Thankfully, no Geth, so we don't have much trouble.

"Normandy, come on down for pick up" I say, a sigh of relief as a simple pick up mission went SNAFU.

I would now be taught a lesson called 'Counting chickens before hatching'.

A loud yell causes me to spin around and see Kaidan being pulled up by the active beacon. I immediately tackled him. But this resulted in me being caught in it.

"Oh fuck me sideways in the arse" I curse before I get hit by a barrage of images. Of worlds burning, flesh made metal, of monsters and abominations.

I didn't realise the high-pitched scream was my own voice.

Then it exploded.

I flew through the air and slammed into a shipping container.

Before I lost consciousness, one word reverberated in my mind.

A sibilant hiss of one word.

 _Reapers_.

* * *

 **Woohoo! The next chapter!**

 **Just FYI, I will now be writing on a bi-weekly basis. And the chapter lengths are going to increase.**

 **Again FYI the POV will be from Amanda Shepard for all Priority chapters, barring the next Citadel chapter, from Ryan's POV. The Intermission and Interludes will be from various perspectives. These chapters will be more relationship and universe building.**

 **So I hope there will be no confusion from now on.**

 **As always, Read and Review!**


	18. Chapter 13

_**Paladin**_

 _13\. Priority: Citadel Part-1_

 _C-sec Academy, Citadel, Widow System_

 _09/04/2183_

 _10:12 A.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 _ **Detective Inspector John Shepard Ryan's POV:**_

I was just sitting down at my desk when my omnitool began to ring.

"Detective Ryan, C-Sec" I say on answering it. Mandy and I had agreed to take on each other's surnames when we got married, so that in our work, where we used our surnames and ranks more often, we would cause less confusion.

"John, it's David" came the voice of Captain David Anderson, my wife and her siblings' mentor and superior officer. A smile crossed my face on hearing him.

"David, how are you?" I reply, the cheeriness in my voice easily transmitting over the connection. After all, it was a good day.

"We had a mission on Eden Prime. Things got bad down there" he replied. I immediately sit bolt upright, my blood replaced by supercooled nitrogen as I gasp.

" _Mandy_ " my voice leaving me like the air in my lungs.

"She's OK John. Unconscious. From what I can see, and our scans indicate, she's in deep REM sleep" he replied, his tone trying to be soothing. I frown at what he just said.

"How can she be in REM sleep if she's unconscious?" I ask him. It's a valid question.

"Unfortunately, that's classified for now. It'll probably be in the news...Oh, good. Uhhuh, alright. Thank you Karin" he heaves a sigh of relief.

"What just happened Anderson?" I ask, my voice a growl due to all the acid churning in my belly. He let out a small chuckle, which didn't do anything to lessen the acid churning away. A knock on my door, I look up to see my partner, Detective Garrus Vakarian mouthing the word 'Executor' and pointing at the both of us.

"She's waking up now John. Once I debrief her, I'll ask her to call you" he replied. I sigh in response.

"I'll call her. The Executor wants to meet me. And David...thanks" I reply as I cut the call. Garrus cleared his throat.

"Uh, John? The Executor wants to meet us both now" he said. I nod and pick up my trench coat from the back of my chair, putting it on as I walk out of our office.

"Any idea what it's about?" I ask, to which he shook his head, flicking his mandible quickly in the 'I don't have a clue' of all Turians. He then pointed in the direction of my omni.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked me as we stepped into the elevator, where I pressed the button of the floor to the Executor's office.

"Not yet. I'll call once we're finished with the Executor" I reply as the elevator's door shut on us. As it happens, a media report starts playing.

" _Just today, reports are coming in of what is the first appearance of the Geth on the Alliance world of Eden Prime. Sources provided that the attack has devastated the colony..."_

 _Oh no_ I think to myself, worriedly replaying my conversation with Anderson in my head again, the icy ball in my gut hardening.

* * *

 _Executor Pallin's office, C-sec Academy, Citadel, Widow System_

 _09/04/2183_

 _10:15 A.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 _ **Detective Inspector John Shepard Ryan's POV:**_

"Ah, Detective Ryan, Detective Vakarian. Please come in, have a seat" said Executor Pallin, our boss. My partner and I shared a look, then sat down.

"I'm sure you have read the reports on what happened on Eden Prime" it was a mostly rhetorical question to which neither Garrus or I replied. Pallin let's out a sigh.

"What hasn't been told was that the Systems Alliance was using it as a test run for evaluation of their Spectre candidate, Lieutenant Commander Amanda Julien Shepard, Systems Alliance Marines, in providing protection for an active Prothean beacon" at which he cast a significant glance at me. I just look back at him with a flinty look.

"Also, there were not one, but _two_ Spectres on Eden Prime. Saren Arterius was also on the planet, ostensibly to keep an eye on the dig site" continued Pallin. Garrus interrupted.

" _Ostensibly_ sir? What do you suspect?" he asked, his subharmonics ringing suspicion and concern. Pallin flicked his mandibles in a 'unsure but suspecting' manner.

"We know that Saren has a known antipathy for humans. A human world was attacked. Naturally, we're concerned" he said. He continued.

"That's where you two come in. As this has raised suspicions against Citadel assets, the Council has mandated that Citadel Security should spear head investigations, and catch the culprits" Pallin continued, his subharmonics thrumming with happiness. He never did like Spectres and their immunity to oversight. I decided I ask the most pertinent question.

"Are you sure assigning me to this case is a good idea sir?" I say, pointing out that I had a personal stake in the investigation.

"Yes Ryan, it is. You both have till the _SSV Normandy_ docks, which is in 48 hours" Pallin said in reply.

As we gave our affirmatives, one thought ran in my head.

 _Mandy is gonna be pissed if I miss out on her birthday!_

* * *

 _Citadel Council Chambers, Presidium, Citadel, Widow System_

 _11/04/2183_

 _11:15 A.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 _ **Lieutenant Commander Amanda Julien Shepard Ryan's POV:**_

"Stall the council? Forget it you two! You're effectively off the case, the both of you!" cut the voice of my husband's boss, Executor Pallin (or as I liked to think of him, Executive Prick). He and I never saw eye-to-eye on anything, especially when we've met in social gatherings.

"What's the matter here _Executor_?" came Saren's rumbling voice, his subharmonics rolling like thunder.

"Nothing that concerns you _Spectre._ I expect to see the both of you in my office in the hour" said Pallin, directing the last comment to my husband John and his partner and friend Garrus as he strode off. From the way my husband's expression is locked in a neutral look, I know he had gone beyond the point of rage, and well on his way to fury. The last time he looked like that was when one crook tried to get handsy with me on the dance floor of the Flux. It resulted in the krogan nearly dying after he was thrown through the Flux's window and then John casually walking up to him, a huge glass shard in hand. He then got the crook to break down by just speaking with him, getting him to blow open an entire nasty can of worms on a drug and flesh trade, with a lot of political connections. Three ambassadors, one vice-Executor and the five Ward chiefs were sacked, and an entire gang ended up behind bars in maximum security prisons solitary confinement. Also thanks to that, a combined species assault on a pirate and slaver base operating out of the Nemean Abyss was conducted, breaking the back of the trade there.

That's why I knew my husband had an ace up his sleeve. Only thing was, he doesn't share it with anyone. Bloody chap could be infuriatingly manipulative.

Oh great, he's infected me with all his slang.

He then turns to look at me with his lop-sided smile, his warm brown eyes shifting from cool rage to loving warmth. And that's why I love this man.

"Hey there" he says, as he pulls me into a hug, his arms possessively wound around my waist. He cut off my reply by pulling me into a toe-curling kiss.

Uh oh. He's gonna go do a major bust somewhere, then somehow _magically_ get military forces to go wipe it out, citing _galactic_ stability. The man just isn't satisfied with cleaning up the Citadel, he's interested in tearing apart all the organised crime syndicates he can find. According to AIS and STG data that was shared even the Queen Of Omega was warily respectful of him.

Reminds me of that time the Blue Suns attacked the twins' daycare centre to kidnap them. I was on shore leave from the _SSV India_. I got approval from Hackett and Udina, rounded up the marine contingent, and conducted an HRT op. Needless to say, all the OCS, merc gangs and other criminals avoided our kids like scale itch. I smirk into the kiss.

"Should I be worried for the criminal population on the Citadel?" I ask, when he breaks the kiss.

"Maybe"he says, his voice a slight sing-song. My smirk morphs into a wicked smile. What can I say? Having a husband who's great in the sack and busts crime lords before dinner is a _massive_ turn on.

Don't even get me started on our chat sessions.

"Go get'em tiger" I say, giving him an intense kiss, before breaking it and slipping out of his grips, a sway to my step as I hear a possessive growl from behind me, while I catch up with the rest of my team.

"You might want to look less like you just had a roll in the hay Commander" commented Nihlus, causing the others to snicker, while Anderson and Udina coughed to cover up their amusement. I shoot a poisonous glare at them all in response.

 _Let's hope the Council isn't as bad as John says they are._

* * *

They were just as bad as John said they were.

Only good thing was that Saren was cleared of all charges, but the Council didn't want to help us, or assist us in investigating the threat. On top of that, they cancelled my recommendation to the Spectres, citing my failure of preserving a _priceless_ artefact, despite strong and strident objections on both Nihlus and Saren's part that the damn thing _interfaced_ with _me_.

"Stupidvarennshitedplatelessbosh'tetswhocouldn'ttakeitupthearsesidewayseveniftheywanted.." I grumbled as we went out of the Chambers of the high-and-mighty-halo-headed Council and their angelic choir. Jenkins was walking next to me and gave me a puzzled look. I just shook my head in reply.

My omnitool began to ring, displaying an unknown number. I looked at it in surprise, wondering who it was as I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask. A heavily modulated voice replied.

" **Commander Shepard-Ryan, an honour** " the modulator was good. I shoot Saren a look and use Alliance shorthand to get my message across. He uses a backdoor access he has in my omni and patches into my conversation, gesturing everyone else to link up on the call.

" **Ah, I see Spectre Arterius has gotten everyone on the same call. Good, it will save us all time. I have come to give you information on Eden Prime** " the voice said. Udina brightened up immediately.

"Ah good, you can come to..." he was cut off immediately.

" **No offence Ambassador, but I work better and safer in the shadows. _I_ don't have the evidence. A quarian by the name of Tali Zorah nar Rayya has it. An audio recording that will force the Council to take action against those who caused Eden Prime** " the voice replied.

"Where is she?" I ask, my voice immediately concerned.

" **She's located in an alleyway near Chora's Den, thinking she can sell the information to the Shadow Broker. But she's been set up to get killed by Fist, who's no longer with the Shadow Broker** " the voice replied.

I look towards Anderson, but surprisingly its Udina who gave the orders.

"Go Commander! Save the quarian and get her and the evidence back to the Embassy!" he barks out, his voice decisive. I nod sharply in reply, not questioning him for a second.

"Blue Team, fall out" I order, as I rush to rapid-transit terminal, Alenko, Jenkins, Kryik and Saren running behind me.

* * *

 _Above Chora's Den, The Markets, Citadel, Widow System_

 _11/04/2183_

 _11:23 A.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 _ **Urdnot Wrex's POV:**_

The smooth talking, smooth faced human in the trench coat approaching me had given me a bad vibe. He reeked of a man who smelt of death, and his eyes held no fear to my little power play, even when I threw in biotics.

He then brought me to my target location in an access shaft above Chora's Den, where we met an eclectic commando team, all wearing black armour and helmets.

"It's in our mutual interests to see that Fist is neutralised. I'm taking you on because I want to interrogate him. Then you can go ahead and interrogate him" the human said as he put the trench coat aside and put on a helmet.

"Knight-1 to all Knights, watch your lines of fire, place is packed with civilians. Knight-4, target mark the security. Wrex, the office entrance is guarded by a krogan biotic. He's all yours" he said, as charges were laid in a circle, the team standing right in the centre. I raise a ridge at that, then grunt and stand right in the middle. Knight-1 took one side of the circle. All were armed with modified Mattocks, silenced and painted black. Visible green lasers were emitting from below their barrels.

"Remember, we're dropping in the middle of the pole dance section. Hit them with secondary fire, take out the security using the primary. Just 'cause their rent-a-thugs doesn't mean we get cocky. Knight-3, hit it" Knight-1 said, as presumably Knight-3 nods, activates his omni and pushes a button.

The charges detonate with a muted crack, causing the circle of concrete to drop down. We braced ourselves for impact, dropping right in the middle of the pole dancing section. Steel darts embed in the necks of the dancers, causing their bodies to jerk around. In the case of the asari's, an erratic purple aura shimmered and blinked out.

"Knights, engage hostiles!" Knight-1 ordered, causing the Knights to open fire, cutting down Fist's security, as the crowd panicked and ran. The krogan lit up with an aura. Knight-1 took out a large barreled pistol and fired. The round traced a white cloud, and detonated in a fireball on impacting the krogan's barrier. He then turned and gestured with the pistol.

"All yours" he says, causing me to give him a feral grin as I lit up with my biotics and slammed into the krogan with a Charge, then pushed the barrel of my shotgun into his gasping mouth and pressed the trigger.

"Knights 7 to 12, you're pulling security. Everyone else, on me" Knight-1 said as he moved to the office doors. It opened to show two scared humans with a pistol held in a shaky grip. Two of the Knights, an asari and a turian by the shape of their armour, fired on them with their secondary attachments, causing them to spasm like the dancers, dropping like shot pyjaks. I voice my longing.

"I gotta get me one of those" I murmur to myself, thinking about the ways I could put it to use.

We stack up on our fearless leader, who looks back and says one word.

"EMP" a cylinder is pressed into his hand. He steps out, and machine gun fire comes from activated turrets. He tucks and rolls, throwing the cylinder down the passageway. A sharp crack and two small explosions later, we rush in. One of the Knights fires their rifle's secondary attachment on Fist, dropping him.

"Good work Knights. Primary target Fist is tagged and bagged. Knight 2 and 3 secure Fist. Knight 4 and 6, police the area for intel. Knight 5, crack the safe" Knight-1 orders them as they obey unquestioningly. I let out a growl and cock my shotgun.

"My contract was to kill Fist, not capture him" I growl at him. Knight-1 looks at me and nods.

"And you will be his executioner. We're all going back to our safe-house where we met. We're going to bleed him dry of all intelligence he has on everything on this station. From Eden Prime to the organised crime syndicate on this goddamn station. Even Cerberus Remnant cells. Then you can kill him and we'll dispose off the body. Deal?" Knight-1 says, extending his hand. I glare at him for a moment, then grasp his forearm. He immediately grasps mine in a firm grip.

"So long as you don't play me false" I say, my eyes boring into his through his faceplate.

"On my word, as one warrior to another" Knight-1 says, his voice solemn and sincere. I hear no deception in his voice, causing me to grunt in satisfaction.

"Just one thing, what's your name?" as I ask this, I can see the other Knights in the room freeze as they all look to their leader. He looks back at me, as if he were contemplating what to say.

"John" he finally replies.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, real life sat in front of me like a Golden Retriever holding a tennis ball in its mouth, pawing at me to get my attention!**

 **R &R!**


	19. Interlude-4

_**Paladin**_

 _Interlude-4_

 _D-102, Tibernius Towers, Silversun Strip, The Citadel, Widow System_

 _11/04/2183_

 _08:05 P.M. (local time)_

 _Local met. forecast: N/A_

 _ **Lieutenant Commander Amanda Julien Shepard Ryan's POV:**_

I trudge up to our apartment's front door, my duffle bag slung over my shoulder. As I wave my omni over the door lock, the lights in the room lit up and everybody in the front room yelled "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

I look up in shock at the multicoloured banners, balloons and the four cyclones headed my way yelling "MOMMA!".My spec ops training kicks in and I quickly drop my duffle on the floor grab Emma and Scott in one arm, lifting up my boisterous twin two year olds, while using the other to grab my Ensign daughter in a hug. Meanwhile Rommy, our pet varren, happily picked up my duffle bag and ran off with it.

"Hey babe" John's voice cuts through our deadly duos voices, their childish babble being the best thing I've heard in days. I smile as my husband comes over and plants a feather light kiss on my lips, his eyes twinkling with love and warmth.

I look over my husband's shoulder, to see my family, Captain Anderson, Garrus, Saren, Chloe and their brood of twin six year old asari daughters, Ashra and Kiera, a seven year old turian boy named Jaxis, but everyone calls him Jax and a nine year old human boy named Mike. Ashra and Kiera were rescued from a Batarian slaver ship before the coup of Kha'rashan, Jax from his turian mercenary father who had been downright abusive to the boy and Mike had been one of the duct rats in the Citadel, who Garrus rescued from a firefight in the Lower Wards. And the best part? All of them wore their clan paint proudly on their faces.

That one nearly created a political shit storm back on Earth, until the Turian Primarch intervened, explaining that Saren, by doing this, not only restarted his clan, but did so in the best way possible, by helping those in need. Also, the fact that the two _humans_ in the clan were related to _Saren Arterius,_ gave them a lot of safety from political and physical attacks.

I looked to my husband, my eyes conveying the message I was about to verbally ask him. His answering smile is all I need.

 _Someone is getting lucky tonight_ I think to myself, when I notice a cessation of noise from our twins. I turn to look at them to notice that the both of them had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

 _After making sure these two are nicely tucked up_ I amend, knowing we would have to make sure that these two won't interrupt us. For the fortieth time.

I shoot an apologetic smile at my family and friends as John gathers up Emma, while I adjust my grip on Scott as we head up to their bedroom, Jenny following us.

"How long?" my husband asks me, his voice casual, but I know its anything but casual.

"Two weeks, the ship's not been completely victualled yet" I reply, as I see my husband's shoulders slackened, his slightly strained smile relaxing into one of ease. But, to me, its a bittersweet smile.

Something that we don't tell anyone is that we spend the night before I head out on deployments hugging each other, crying ourselves to sleep.

It never gets easy for either of us, but this is something we discussed before we got married, and accepted it as part of our relationship.

"And congratulations, _Spectre_ " my husband said, his voice teasing me gently, his eyes shining with pride.

"Congrats mom! When did this happen?" Jenny said, a quiet squee in her voice. I kiss her on the forehead, causing her smile to brighten up.

As you may have noticed, we're a very tactile family. When Jenny and I have shore leave, Sunday afternoons would have us dog-piled on the couch, watching reruns of ancient cartoons.

"Thanks kiddo. Today actually. And I've been given my first op too" I reply, keeping my lips sealed as to what the mission is.

Damn asari bitch. I'm gonna gut her for what she did to Eden Prime.

"Eden Prime?" my husband asked as he carefully laid out Emma on her bed, changing her into her pyjamas and tucking her in. He then grabbed another pillow, making it into a barricade to prevent Emma from falling out of bed, by tucking it alongside her outer side. I nod in reply as I do the same for Scott, while Jenny goes about picking up all the toys lying around the bedroom, piling them into their toy bucket. We then quietly leave after pressing gentle kisses onto the twins foreheads, switch off their room's lights and put on the night light. We slowly bring the door close to shutting, leaving just a sliver open for them.

My husband wraps an arm around my waist, grabs our daughter's hand and then proclaims "Then let's enjoy what time we have as a family"

Jenny and I nod and smile in reply as we head down to celebrate my birthday.

* * *

 **I thought a nice fluffy chapter was needed.**

 **So, comments, thoughts?**

 **Also, for those who haven't taken the damn hint, I am _not_ going to give you a nice chapter where everyone is going to sit down and have a nice enlightening chat about whats going on. _I refuse_ to do that.**

 **And if you can't see the damn hints I've been leaving around the damn place, then _too_ damn bad.**

 **Normally I'm nice to my reviewers, even the one's who review negatively. But, if you're gonna review anonymously and then expect me to explain everything to you when I haven't even reached the damn _Spectre_ induction ceremony, then this story is not for you. **

**I don't want to sound arrogant, but I'm trying out a style of writing wherein I expect the reader's to understand what's going on by the environment that the character is. So, where the character is deprived of this, expect no information will be inferred by the character, thus you. Which is why, until recently, I have been switching points of view, so that you, as a reader will get a complete, holistic view of the story.**

 **Also, I'm skipping out on a lot of things that would otherwise occur in an SI-OC Mass Effect story. Here, the characters take an importance because for the SI-OC, they are all real, living, breathing people, with hopes, dreams, regrets and foibles. And also, the capacity to change, as shown by Saren.**

 **So yeah, expect a _lot_ of reality breaking from here on end, as the time line will now have to adjust to the events that came before, are to come now and will come in the future.**

 ***takes a deep breath* Ok, I'm done.**

 **So, I am sure you guys know the drill!**

 **Read and Review!**


End file.
